


Далеко не в порядке

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Quentin Beck, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, non-con elemуnts, Любителям Квентина Бека лучше не читать, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Секс под принуждением, Это не спайдерио, при все этом тут будет счастливый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Это объясняет, как он сюда попал. Это не объясняет, почему. Или где это ""здесь", хотя, судя по всему, он в гостиничном номере. Гостиничный номер с мистером Старком, и мистером Беком, и пистолетом, и ... камерой, установленной на треноге рядом с мистером Беком, которая зловеще мигает красным огоньком.Или: в мире, где Тони Старк выжил после войны с Таносом, Бек выбирает другой путь для мести. И последствия в этот раз гораздо хуже...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Far From Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112109) by [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot). 



Питер приходит в себя, тело наполнено слабостью, в голове все плывет, и лежит он на очень удобном матрасе.

Это сбивает с толку, поскольку он не помнит, как засыпал. Он пытается встать, но его мышцы словно расплавились. Он успевает сесть только наполовину, мир вокруг начинает вращается? и он падает боком, на…

На твердую плоскость чужого тела.

— Како?.. — парень с трудом понимает свое неразборчивое бормотание, когда крепкие руки ловят его, усаживая обратно на кучу мягких подушек. Он моргает, глядя на человека, держащего его, картинка перед глазами начинает проясняться. Это мистер Старк.

_Какого хрена._

— Привет, карапуз, — мистер Старк ободряюще улыбается, но голос у него напряженный, а взгляд быстро скользит в угол комнаты. Питер следит за его взглядом, но тут же решает, что он и в самом деле слегка обдолбан, потому что там, в стороне, на другой половине комнаты, небрежно раскинувшись в большом кожаном кресле, за письменным столом сидел мистер Бек. Его новый учитель химии. С пистолетом в руках. С пистолетом в руках, который _он направляет на них_.

— Мистер Паркер, как хорошо, что вы присоединились к нам, — мистер Бек ухмыляется, но это не та веселая улыбка, которая заставляла каждую девочку — и довольно много парней, включая Питера — проводить первую неделю нового семестра, хихикая в ладоши каждый раз, когда новый преподаватель отворачивается к другой половине класса. Нет, эта улыбка широкая и с оскалом, слегка маниакальная. — Я боялся, что даже после изучения крови, мы неправильно подобрали дозировку препаратов. Кстати, твоя природа весьма впечатляет, знаешь ли. Это действительно усложнило все дело.

Анализ крови. Типа… тогда, когда они в классе сдавали кровь для той лабораторной работы несколько недель назад? _Что?_

И, ладно, ладно, ему нужно сосредоточиться. Анализ крови, его природа — мистер Бек знает, что Питер — Человек-паук. Это… паршиво. Хотя точно сказать, насколько все паршиво сложно, потому что — _какого хера тут вообще происходит_?

Питер оглядывает комнату, пытаясь понять, на кой-черт это все было подстроено и что все это значит. Ладно, хорошо, итак, что ему известно? Мистер Бек попросил его остаться после уроков. Конец учебного года, все-таки. Ему нужно было поговорить с Питером, он польстил ему, что-то о том, что он самый умный ученик в школе. Он предложил ему… черт, он открыл пакет M&Ms и сказал ему угощаться. И начинка у них была, судя по всему, из наркотических препаратов вместо шоколада.

Это объясняет, как он сюда попал. Это не объясняет, почему. Или где это «здесь», хотя, судя по всему, он в гостиничном номере. Гостиничный номер с мистером Старком, и мистером Беком, и пистолетом, и… камерой, установленной на треноге рядом с мистером Беком, которая зловеще мигает красным огоньком.

Который. Хм. _Что?_

Он так погружен в свои мысли — и, возможно, в наркотический туман — что не успевает заметить, когда мистер Старк начал говорить. Он снова собирается с силами и концентрируется, чтобы уловить смысл фраз своего наставника, говорящего что-то о том, чтобы отпустить Питера.

— У тебя проблемы со мной. Не надо вмешивать в это пацана.

Добавить это к списку бесполезных подсказок: чего бы ни пытался мистер Бек достичь, он уже ввел мистера Старка в курс дела до того, как Питер очнулся.

— Да, но мы потратили столько сил, чтобы доставить его сюда, и было бы слишком расточительно тратить их впустую, — мистер Бек с извиняющейся улыбкой наклоняет голову в сторону Питера. — Извини, малыш, ничего личного. Вообще-то ты мне вроде как даже нравишься. _Но,_ — он снова переводит взгляд на мистера Старка, — план есть план.

— И в чем состоит этот план? — беззаботность, которую мистер Старк старается продемонстрировать, слишком вынужденная. Он в оберегающем жесте кладет руку на бедро Питера, не сводя глаз с мистера Бека. — Не знаю, слышал ли ты, но в свое время я пережил несколько похищений, и вся эта ситуация с заключением в номере пятизвездочного отеля не заставляет мои поджилки трястись от страха.

— О, но для того, чтоб великий Тони Старк, — улыбка у мистера Бека снова больше напоминает оскал голодной акулы, — трахнул своего любимого несовершеннолетнего мальчика необходимы только самые лучшие декорации.

У Питера сводит живот, дыхание перехватывает.

— _Нет,_ — выдыхает он, и в тот же миг мистер Старк отдергивает руку, рыча, — ни за что, блядь!

Это просто не может происходить. Питер вонзает ноготь большого пальца в мягкую подушечку указательного, желая проснуться, но все, чего он этим добивается — острый укол боли. Так что, это не новая, более темная версия его обычных снов. Это реально. Блядь. Он смотрит на мистера Старка, который переводит взгляд с него на мистера Бека.

— Все в порядке, Пит, — мягко говорит он. — Я и не собираюсь этого делать…

— А вот я как раз-таки думаю, что собираешься, — говорит мистер Бек, направляя пистолет в сторону Питера. — Если только ты действительно не думаешь, что успеешь меня вырубить до того, как я нажму на курок.

Правая рука мистера Старка медленно тянется к часам, которые он всегда носит, но мистер Бек замечает движение и насмешливо цокает языком.

— Серьезно, Тони? Думаешь, моя команда не заблокировала твою технологию? Вот в чем твоя главная беда: ты всегда считаешь себя на порядок умнее остальных.

Мистер Старк все равно тянется к часам, но что бы не должно было произойти — это не срабатывает. Его глаза слегка расширяются, но этого достаточно, чтобы лицо Тони начало выражать то, чего Питер не видел на нем со времен Титана: панику.

Мистер Бек ухмыляется. Он наклоняется и включает камеру.

— Ладненько. Давай-ка покажем Америке, что ты за человек на самом деле.

— Вот так просто? — голос мистера Старка звучит так, словно ему предстоит страстный поцелуй с дементором.

Питер ерзает. Конечно. _Конечно,_ именно так это и произойдет. Не когда он допоздна задержится в лаборатории, и мистер Старк вдруг накинется на него с внезапными поцелуями. Доказывая верность его теории о том, что все эти тоскливые взгляды в течение года, после того как Халк щелчком вернул потерянную половину человечества к жизни, не просто плод его воображения, что он не допускал слишком много случайных прикосновений или того, что мистер Старк буквально начинал светиться каждый раз, когда Питер входил в комнату.

Это хорошая фантазия, но не соответствует правде. Ничто из этого не реально; если бы Питер уже не знал этого, страх, который сейчас отражается на лице мистера Старка, рассеял бы любые сомнения. А вот то, что реально: они под дулом пистолета, потому что Питер позволил себе пасть жертвой обаяния кого-то, кто, по всей видимости, социопат. Да, его личный вид удачливости. Его личный вид глупости. Горло Питера сжимается, удержаться от всхлипов становится все сложнее.

— Вот так просто, — мистер Бек покачивает пистолетом.

Мистер Старк скрипит зубами. Похоже, он хочет сказать что-то еще, но потом качает головой и, пожав плечами, поворачивается к Питеру. Он открывает рот и снова закрывает его. Питер не уверен, что когда-либо видел его лишенным дара речи, даже после того, как Доктор Стрэндж вытащил его из лап костлявой старухи с косой на том поле.

Безусловно, возможность практически стать частью мира мертвых для Тони Старка была более привлекательна, чем перспектива целовать Питера.

— Все в порядке, — тихо говорит Питер. Его голос звучит сдавленно, что совершенно не добавляет ему убедительности. Но, что ему еще оставалось делать? Объяснить, что он почти готов разреветься не потому, что сама идея о совместном сексе ему так ненавистна, а потому, что он так отчаянно хочет этого, а мистер Старк — нет? Это не поможет. — Все в порядке, мистер Старк. Мы можем просто… покончить с этим.

Видимо, слова он подобрал совершенно неправильно и говорить это не стоило. Мистер Старк выглядит так, будто Питер только что всадил ему нож в грудь.

— Да ладно вам, я не собираюсь торчать здесь всю ночь, — огрызается мистер Бек, когда мистер Старк продолжает сидеть с пораженным видом. — Я полагаю, ты знаешь, что делать, но я буду более чем счастлив дать тебе парочку полезных советов, если ты вдруг собьешься с намеченного пути.

Это выводит мистера Старка из ступора. Он бросает на мистера Бека взгляд, полный ярости, затем полностью сосредотачивается на Питере, смягчаясь, глаза наполняются любовью: выражение, которое возвращает Питера на поле боя в северной части штата Нью-Йорк, в объятия, которые он не ожидал и не смог забыть. Но сейчас вспоминать об этом бесполезно, и он отмахивается от этой мысли.

Осторожно и трепетно мистер Старк подносит руку к лицу Питера, проводя тыльной стороной пальцев по его щеке, прежде чем взять его за подбородок. Затем на грани слышимости выдыхает:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Питер?

Он стоит спиной к мистеру Беку и, говоря это, приподнимает бровь. О. Он спрашивает, вернулась ли сила Питера. Правильно. Да, разумно. Он делает все возможное, чтобы выбраться из этого. Питер проверяет свои силы, отталкиваясь от подушек. У него получается, но с большим трудом. Он качает головой.

— Простите меня, мистер Старк. Я не могу…

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — мистер Старк обхватывает свободной рукой спину Питера, помогая ему не упасть. — Это я должен просить прощения.

А потом они целуются, и Питер хочет умереть, потому что это намного лучше, чем он мог себе представить. Губы мистера Старка мягкие, поцелуй нежный, неуверенный: исследующий. Прикосновение бородки к коже словно родом прямо из его ночных фантазий; Питер не может сдержать стон, тихий, но спутать его с чем-то еще просто невозможно. Социопат грозится его пристрелить и тычет в Питера пистолетом, а у него стоит так, что аж больно. Что, черт возьми, с ним не так?

Он ожидает, что мистер Старк отпрянет, расстроенный тем, что Питер так сильно наслаждается процессом, но вместо этого он углубляет поцелуй, рука скользит к затылку Питера, притягивая его ближе. Первый раз, когда он проскальзывает языком между губами Питера, приводит к короткому замыканию в его мозге. Срань господня. Его целовали и раньше, неловкое соприкосновение губами в летнем лагере, но это было ничто по сравнению с этим поцелуем. Он хнычет, высоко и требовательно, и раскрывает рот, приглашая к продолжению.

Мистер Старк притягивает его к себе на колени плавным ловким движением, поворачивая Питера спиной к камере, за что он определенно был бы признателен, если бы это не привело к тому, что его быстро твердеющий член опасно приблизился к животу мистера Старка. Он пытается, он действительно пытается не дать этому случиться, но его ноги подкашиваются, и от слабости он падает ему на колени. О боже, о боже, _о боже_ , ни малейшего шанса, что мистер Старк не заметит его стояк, впивающийся в его бедро. Питер больше никогда не сможет смотреть ему в лицо.

Словно читая его мысли, мистер Старк успокаивающе проводит рукой по волосам.

— Все в порядке, малыш, — бормочет он, покрывая поцелуями щеку и за ухом. — Нормальная реакция, бывает. Просто скажи мне, если что-то изменится, — добавляет он с еще одним многозначительным взглядом.

Точно, химия в его крови. Если что-то изменится в его одурманенном наркотой теле. Сексуальные фантазии Питера еще никогда не были так восхитительно удовлетворены, как в этот самый момент, но для мистера Старка это не более, чем ситуация, с которой он пытается просто смириться, замешанная на грязи, презрении и безумии, из серии похищен-и-удерживается-под-дулом-пистолета-с-целью-разрушить-его-жизнь.

И Питер совершенно точно **не** должен получать удовольствие от всего этого.

Но он не может сдержать стонов, грудных, хрипящих и совершенно не поддающихся контролю, когда мистер Старк не спеша целует его снова и снова — его рот, его лицо, его шею, — глубокими поцелуями или сладкими и еле заметными, переходя на легкие покусывания. Целые отрезки времени выпадают из его внимания, растворившись в удовольствии от уверенных рук, притягивающих его все ближе, в ощущении чужих губ, скользящих по его коже, его член радостно отзывается пульсацией на каждое движение. Но потом он замечает, как мистер Старк оглядывается назад, и вспоминает: это не добровольно, это не по-настоящему, мистер Старк просто тянет время, пока действие наркотика не пройдет.

Вот только, судя по тому, что комната продолжает качаться из стороны в сторону по собственному желанию, препарат даже и не думает выветриваться в ближайшее время. Слишком многое завязано на этом плане. Может быть, мистер Старк придумает что-нибудь еще, прежде чем все зайдет еще дальше.

— Да-да, мы рады вашему сотрудничеству. Но давайте немного ускоримся.

Или не придумает. Их время вышло.

Челюсть мистера Старка сжимается, глаза темнеют, но он одним плавным движением стягивает с себя рубашку, обнажая твердые мышцы и целую сеть пересекающихся шрамов, самый большой из которых — гладкий кусок кожи в том месте, где раньше располагался дуговой реактор. Питер не может отвести взгляда, пальцы трепещут от желания прикоснуться. Это Тони Старк, без рубашки, в нескольких сантиметрах от него: картина слишком похожа на его самые горячие мечты, чтобы все его внутренности не скручивало узлом от желания.

— И с паренька тоже, — наставляет мистер Бек, и теперь у Питера внутри все переворачивается из-за чего-то более близкого к ужасу. Это действительно происходит, и на него действительно направлены пистолет и камера, и это будет _записано._ Может быть, даже выложено в сеть. Точно. Питер хватается за край футболки, но мистер Бек добавляет:

— Нет уж, пусть лучше Тони ее с тебя стянет.

— Заткнись нахуй, недо-Спилберг! — рычит Тони. — А твой голос за кадром не испортит твое маленькое документальное кинцо?

— Я разработал операцию по похищению Железного Человека **и** Человека-паука, но ты думаешь, что мы не способны к самому примитивному монтажу фильма? Я оскорблен.

С покорным вздохом мистер Старк стягивает футболку Питера через голову, отбрасывая ее в сторону, скользит взглядом по его телу меньше секунды и снова смотрит на его лицо. Питер задается вопросом, насколько смущенным он выглядит, по шкале от одного до «просто пусть он уже меня пристрелит». Потому что его чувства сейчас на уровне «пусть земля разверзнется и поглотит меня, и я оттуда никогда не вернусь».

Какое бы выражение лица у него ни было, его хватает, чтобы мистер Старк начал его жалеть. Он давит из себя кривую улыбку, проводя рукой вниз по груди Питера и по его прессу, заставляя его член дернуться, добавляя мокрое пятно на его штанах. Еще один повод сгореть со стыда.

— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты невероятно красив? — спрашивает мистер Старк таким благоговейным тоном, что на мгновение Питер почти верит ему. Почти. Это действительно мило, что он пытается заставить его чувствовать себя лучше, но слышать эти слова, когда Питер прекрасно осознает, что это ложь, приносит больше боли, чем пользы, поэтому Питер наклоняется вперед, чтобы поцеловать его, прежде чем мистер Старк решит, что обязан сказать еще что-то из той же оперы. И он целует, сдвигаясь чтобы…

И это первый раз за всю ночь, когда мистер Старк стонет. В тот же момент мир Питера начинает играть другими красками, потому что _офигеть._ Это член Тони Старка. Возбужденный. Прижимается к его бедру. Который…

— Извини, нормальная физиологическая реакция, — говорит мистер Старк. Верно. А это — ничего. Совершенно ничего не значит. Очевидно же. Стимуляция есть стимуляция. Мистер Старк, вероятно, занят тем, что представляет на месте Питера кого-то другого.

Питер снова целует его. Таким образом он сможет не позволить ему увидеть слезы в своих глазах.

***

Вся ситуация разворачивается так: мистер Старк мягок и нежен, переходит к следующему шагу только тогда, когда мистер Бек рявкает новые команды. Он скользит пальцами по мышцам Питера, щиплет его за соски, облизывает впадинку ключицы, издавая ободряющие звуки всякий раз, когда Питер напрягается или всхлипывает.

— Забудь, что он здесь, — шепчет он ему в шею, посасывая. — Забудь, что это я. Просто расслабься и получай удовольствие.

Питер действительно пытается. Закрывает глаза, сосредотачивается на ощущении мозолистых пальцев, выписывающих странные фигуры на его коже. Запах одеколона мистера Старка, его пота, острота момента, его неровное дыхание. Тихие звуки, которые тот издает — звуки, которые почти, _почти_ кажутся настоящими стонами удовольствия, — когда Питер пытается подражать ему, неумело покусывая его губу, касаясь его кожи, скользя пальцами по его шрамам, хватая его за бедра.

 _Пытается._ Как будто он не наслаждается каждым моментом происходящего, кроме той части, где это не по-настоящему. Части, где мистер Старк хочет, чтобы он притворялся, что это **не** он. Можно ли считать предательством тот факт, что Питер делает все наоборот?

Услышав еще одно недовольное указание ускориться, мистер Старк толкает Питера обратно на кровать и наваливается сверху, располагая их так, чтобы максимально прикрыть собой Питера от камеры. Защищая его. Тепло расцветает в груди Питера, горько-сладкое. Мистер Старк, может, и не хочет его, но ему не все равно; он пытается, даже сейчас, даже после того, как Питер втянул их в это, убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.

И все его попытки следовать совету мистера Старка смывает к чертям той волной чувственного удовольствия, стоит только губам мистера Старка возвратиться к шее Питера и их тела соединяются, скользкие от пота. Питер не может удержаться от того, чтобы не дернуться, стремясь вжаться в чужое тело как можно сильнее в погоне за удовольствием.

— Простите, мистер Старк, — с надломом выдыхает он, с трудом сдерживая очередной толчок навстречу. Его спина выгибается дугой, пальцы ног сжимают мягкое гостиничное одеяло. — Извини, я не должен был…

В ответ мистер Старк вращает бедрами, побуждая Питера двигаться. И он делает это, яички поджимаются, тело горит, его жажда заглушает все остальное, что он должен чувствовать — страх и стыд уменьшаются до тупой, едва заметной пульсации на заднем плане сознания.

— Все, что только захочешь, — настаивает мистер Старк, отодвигаясь, чтобы заглянуть Питеру в глаза. Его глаза — темные и широко распахнутые — поразительно смотрятся на совершенно красном от смущения лице. Он покачивается, вторя движениям Питера. — Ты заслуживаешь все, что захочешь, Пит.

Затем он наклоняется и целует его снова, сильно и страстно, и бормочет ему в губы:

— Ты невероятен, малыш.

И этого оказывается совершенно достаточно: нежность в его голосе заставляет Питера кончить, пораженно содрогаясь, липкая вязкость заполняет его боксеры.

— О боже, о боже, простите, — бормочет он, зажмурившись, чтобы не видеть выражение отвращения на лице мистера Старка.

— Шкет, если ты не прекратишь извиняться, я начну злиться, — удивляет Питера мягкий шепот и поцелуй в лоб. Мистер Старк откатывается в сторону, но оставляет одну руку нежно поглаживать волосы Питера. Что очень, очень приятно. До смешного мило. Он такой милый.

Питер открывает глаза и видит мистера Старка, сидящего рядом с ним и смотрящего вниз с выражением, которое Питер совершенно не может расшифровать. Через несколько секунд он поднимает глаза на мистера Бека.

— Ладно, — говорит он, указывая на Питера, — парень кончил. На этом все?

Мистер Бек смеется, резко и издевательски.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что публика будет удовлетворена этим?

Пальцы мистера Старка запутываются в волосы Питера, когда он оглядывает комнату, переводя взгляд с мистера Бека на камеру и обратно. Просчитывая, думая-стараясь найти выход из этой ситуации, как всегда.

(Как уберечь себя от тяжелого испытания если придется зайти с Питером еще дальше. И это тоже.)

— Ладно, Харви Вайнштейн, как насчет того, чтобы я подрочил, пока он лежит здесь? — забрасывает удочку мистер Старк. Он расправляет ладонь свободной руки. — Как насчет этого? Это заставляет меня казаться довольно стремным, немного жутким. Люди купятся на это дерьмо. Сексуальные извращения богатых и знаменитых и т.д и т.п. Гораздо более захватывающе, чем твое стандартное секс-видео, как мне кажется. Больше кайфа — ну, не за те же деньги, я полагаю, но за то же похищение.

На секунду кажется, что мистер Бек действительно обдумывает это, почесывая бороду, наблюдая за ними. Потом он тихо смеется.

— Знаешь, это может сработать, — мистер Старк заметно расслабляется, но это длится ровно столько, сколько нужно мистеру Беку, чтобы на его лице появилась еще одна злая усмешка. — Это может сработать, но потребуется что-то еще. _Тони Старк занимается петтингом с подростком и дрочит рядом с ним_ — прости, но это звучит не так круто, как _Тони Старк трахает несовершеннолетнего мальчишку_. Но _Тони Старк заставил кончить Человека-паука_ — вот теперь у этого есть потенциал.

Питер может поклясться, что чувствует, как его сердце останавливается, действительно останавливается, стоит ему только представить что тайна его личности будет раскрыта на всех передовицах страны. Рука мистера Старка в его волосах замирает.

— Ты не сделаешь этого. — В его голосе звучит смертельная угроза, хотя на данный момент он совершенно не в том положении, чтобы угрожать.

— Думаю, это зависит от тебя, — говорит мистер Бек, пожимая плечами. — Я озвучил тебе все варианты.

Мистер Старк переводит взгляд на Питера.

— Выбирать тебе, пацан, — говорит он, и Питер понимает, что он старается говорить спокойно. — Это твоя жизнь.

Это несправедливо. Питер знает, он точно знает, что выберет. Выбор очевиден: то, чего он так давно хотел, пусть и с налетом извращения и ужаса, или то, чего он всегда пытался избежать всеми силами? Но… это же эгоистично, правда? Это эгоистично.

— Сэр, я не могу просить вас, чтобы… не могу просить…

Он не может произнести это вслух, но, видимо, мистер Старк и так все понимает, потому что наклоняется вперед, чтобы поцеловать Питера в щеку.

— Я сделаю для тебя все, — шепчет он ему на ухо. — Я не возражаю. Для меня подобное не впервой, мне не привыкать. Если ты хочешь продолжать — мы продолжим.

Чувствуя, как пылает его лицо, Питер кивает.

— Тогда продолжайте. Пожалуйста.

Мистер Старк втягивает его в еще один нежный поцелуй. Это достаточно мило, чтобы на секунду показалось, что все будет не так уж плохо.

Этот проблеск надежды угасает, когда мистер Бек прерывает его раздраженным:

— Закругляйтесь уже со всей этой романтической лабудой! — Когда мистер Старк снова садится и хмурится, он добавляет: — Никто не заинтересован наблюдать, как ты с любовью лишишь пацана девственности.

Питер издает смущенный писк, который заставляет мистера Бека хихикать, и ничего себе, как Питер вообще мог думать, что этот парень не отвратителен?

— Извини, что делаю такие предположения, Питер, но… в общем, теперь, когда я познакомился с тобой поближе, я уверен, что так оно и есть. — Он лениво машет пистолетом. — Думаю, нам пора переходить к делу. Штаны долой.

Мистер Старк снова смотрит на Питера с ужасом, как будто он понятия не имел, что это определенно его первый раз.

— Мистер Старк, _все в порядке_ , — настаивает Питер. Потому что это действительно так. Именно он выбрал этот вариант. Чтобы доказать это, он хватает свои собственные штаны и стягивает вниз, бросая их с кровати. Они с глухим звуком падают на покрытый ковром пол. Он сожалеет о слишком резком движении, когда его накрывает новая волна дезориентации. Он делает глубокий вдох. — И кстати, это мне только кажется или действие наркоты только становится сильнее?

— Вполне вероятно, — воодушевляется мистер Бек. — Тони, если ты будешь и дальше тянуть слишком долго, то все закончится тем, что тебе придется трахать его, пока он в отключке. Как думаешь подобное обыграют таблоиды?

— Я понял, к чему ты ведешь, — бормочет мистер Старк с убийственным видом. Он спрыгивает с кровати, чтобы снять штаны. Он не снимает нижнего белья, но большая выпуклость оставляет очень мало места для воображения; Питеру хочется зарыться лицом в темные кудряшки, которые выглядывают из-под узких черных трусов. — Ладно, шкет, голову на подушки.

— О нет, так не сработает. Если ты спрячешь его лицо, как люди смогут понять, насколько он юн? Нет уж, я думаю о коленно-локтевой, лицом к камере, — тон мистера Бека насмешлив в своей беспечности, как будто он ведет разговор о расстановке мебели. Когда никто не отвечает, он подгоняет: — И? Вы меня слышали.

Мистер Старк, похоже, подумывает о том, чтобы сотворить что-то с мистером Беком, будь проклято отсутствие костюма. Питер пытается следовать инструкциям, комната моментально начинает плыть перед глазами.

— Ну же, мистер Старк, пожалуйста. Пока я все еще могу управлять своим телом?

В основном он говорит это, чтобы не дать мистеру Старку натворить глупостей и быть застреленным, но в тоже время каждое слово — правда. Его руки стали вялыми и начали дрожать от предательской слабости, мышцы почти отказали.

— Смазка в прикроватной тумбочке, — бодро предлагает мистер Бек. Советующий тон. Тот, которым он пользовался, когда говорил с людьми во время лабораторных работ. Питера от этого тошнит. — О, и Тони? Добавь-ка немного грязных разговорчиков. Потешь народ.

***

Мистер Старк готовит Питера с целеустремленной точностью ученого, стягивая с него боксеры и вдавливая в него один скользкий палец, затем второй. Неудобные вторжения, которые превращаются в нечто более приятное, когда он начинает двигаться медленными толчками, и мягким, тихим голосом шепчет подбадривающие речи.

— Ты так хорошо справляешься, — говорит он и добавляет третий палец. — Боже, посмотри на себя.

Это его слова, а также ощущение его пальцев, которые заставляют член Питера снова дернуться и встать, а грудь сжиматься от эмоции, которая гораздо больше, чем банальная похоть. Он всегда мечтал, что мистер Старк будет таким: добрым, ободряющим, _гордящимся._

Только… не потому, что какой-то псих велел ему вести себя так развязано. Это не было частью его мечтаний.

— О, вы только посмотрите, он опять возбуждается, — сухо замечает мистер Бек. — Тони, я думаю, ты ему действительно нравишься. А ведь мне казалось, что он запал на учителя. Я немного завидую. Или, может быть, маленькая шлюшка просто готова лечь под кого угодно?

— Игнорируй его, — шепчет мистер Старк, внезапно услышав голос за ухом Питера. Он целует его в плечо. — Ты потрясающий.

— _Да боже ж ты мой_ , будь немного злее! — Пистолет снова начинает угрожающе раскачиваться. — Выеби его уже наконец-то.

При этом пальцы исчезают, оставляя мышцы Питера сжиматься от облегчения и пустоты. Он скулит от потери, не уверенный, просит ли он большего или боится того, что будет дальше. Комната начинает пульсировать и качаться даже с закрытыми глазами. Попытка продолжать удерживать свое тело в заданном положении перетягивает на себя все его силы; он едва вникает в разговор о презервативах. Их нет, это он улавливает. Мистер Старк, кажется, расстроен, но Питер не возражает. Мистер Старк, вероятно, чист, а если нет, то именно для этого и пригодится его суперрегенерация.

Затем разговор прекращается, и что-то твердое и значительно толще пальцев проталкивается в его тело. Член мистера Старка. Это член мистера Старка. Питер стонет от одной только мысли. Мистер Старк проводит рукой по спине. Он вздрагивает и выгибается от прикосновения — слишком сильно.

— Эй, Пит? Мне нужно, чтобы ты расслабился ради меня. Ты можешь это сделать? Просто расслабься.

Расслабиться. Ладно, хорошо. Он пересмотрел достаточно порнушки, чтобы понимать зачем это необходимо.

Он сосредотачивается на руке, которая продолжает рисовать узоры на его коже, позволяя успокаивающим кругам направлять его, порождая в его накачанных наркотой мышцах желание отказаться работать по причинам, никак не связанным с запрещенными веществами. Наконец, мистер Старк входит в него, испуская легкий вздох, грохочущий звук удовольствия, который пронзает Питера насквозь. Его собственный член от этого звука резко дергается, размазывая по коже смазку.

Мистер Старк продолжает толкаться, медленно, очень медленно, одна рука упирается в бедро Питера, другая сжимает его плечо, похвала приходит быстро и тихо: «вот и все», «ты так хорошо справляешься», «молодец».

К тому времени, как его яйца шлепают Питера по заднице, глаза Питера закатываются, тело покрыто потом. Он больше не может вести себя тихо, позволяя тихому скулежу вырваться из его горла. Все его чувства застряли где-то между удовольствием и болью.

— Мистер Старк, — шепчет он, и это звучит как мольба.

— Пиздец, — придушенно вырывается из мистера Старка. — Блядь, Питер, ты идеален.

— Это бред какой-то, — огрызается мистер Бек. Питер держит глаза закрытыми; ему не нужно видеть, как пистолет машет в их сторону, в воздухе витает слабая металлическая угроза. — Начинай двигаться. Жестко. И назови его шлюхой или еще как-нибудь. Будь таким мудаком, каким ты на самом деле являешься.

— Он не мудак! — Питер протестует прежде, чем успевает все обдумать. — Единственный здесь мудак — это **вы.**

В комнате воцаряется мертвая тишина. Мистер Старк замирает, и на мгновение у Питера перестает биться сердце от ужасного осознания, что он возможно только что убил их обоих. Но потом мистер Бек тихо смеется и говорит:

— Однажды такая преданность может навлечь на вас неприятности, мистер Паркер. Но на этот раз я спущу все на тормозах, раз уж ты был таким хорошим учеником. Тони? **Двигайся.**

И мистер Старк так и делает, обвив руками бедра Питера. Он начинает с медленных толчков, таких же методичных, как и его подготовка пальцами, контролируемо и плавно, заставляя Питера заходиться новыми всхлипами от осознания абсолютной странности и интимности происходящего, от осознания, что _мистер Старк находится внутри него_.

Затем тот меняет угол проникновения и мир Питера взрывается в удовольствии, оргазм накрывает его совершенно неожиданно, настолько врасплох, что его руки фактически подламываются, лицо резко вминается в матрас.

Мистер Старк продолжает двигаться в нем не сбавляя скорости. Все быстрее, потому что мистер Бек велит ему это сделать. Это уже слишком, осознает Питер, пытаясь отдышаться, пытаясь приподняться, пытаясь сделать хоть что-нибудь. Он открывает глаза, видит дуло пистолета, направленное прямо в его сторону, а над ним — ухмыляющийся мистер Бек. Его губы шевелятся, но Питер не может разобрать слов из-за звуков хныканья, боли и перевозбуждения.

Ох. Точно. Это он сам. Он сам издает эти звуки.

И, твою мать, мистер Старк действительно вбивается в него сейчас, удерживая его бесполезное тело, руки до синяков сжимают его бедра. Он тоже издает звуки: рычит и стонет. И между этими звуками мелькают слова, утратившие свою доброту, соответствуя четким указаниям мистера Бека.

— О, тебе это нравится? Держу пари, что так и есть, жадная маленькая шлюшка. Ты словно создан для этого. Создан для меня, весь мой…

Питер чувствует, что снова становится твердым, и это больше, чем он может вынести, гораздо больше. Но он _не может_ этого сказать, потому что мистер Старк не должен знать, не должен, он уже и так слишком много делает для Питера, он не может заставить его чувствовать себя хуже.

Это все длится и длится, сознание Питера уплывает, его мир рушится и не остается ничего, кроме электрического замыкания в переутомленных нервных окончаниях, запаха хлопка от мягкого одеяла, вдавленного в его лицо, пока толчки мистера Старка не становятся беспорядочными, более жестким. Он неожиданно кричит, толкаясь глубже, пульсируя. Питер чувствует, как что-то теплое наполняет его.

Так вот на что это похоже. Хорошо знать.

Мистер Старк падает рядом с ним, притягивая его ближе, покрывая его спину поцелуями, возможно, пытаясь утешить. Это почти приятно, но все же слишком, посылает маленькие всплески болезненного возбуждения вниз по его позвоночнику. Но Питер не может отдышаться, ничего не может услышать за бешеным ритмом своего сердца. Определенно не может подобрать слов. Он даже не замечает, когда мистер Бек приближается, пока тот не делает резкого движения, и мистер Старк вскрикивает от боли.

— Просто транквилизатор, — объясняет мистер Бек, отпрыгивая в сторону, прежде чем мистер Старк успевает схватить его. — Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты вызвал своих людей до того, как мы выпустим видео. Кроме того, все будет выглядеть более убедительно, если папарацци поймают тебя завтра покидающим это роскошное заведение. — Торжествующая ненависть в его голосе настолько ощутима, что Питер практически ощущает ее вкус. — Великий Тони Старк, наконец-то предстанет перед всеми тем монстром, коим он и является. Сладких снов.

Когда мистер Бек исчезает из комнаты, дверь за ним захлопывается со зловещим стуком, Мистер Старк переворачивает Питера на спину. Это движение заставляет его стонать. Теперь все кружится, ему кажется, что его сейчас вырвет. Мистер Старк что-то говорит мягким и настойчивым голосом, вытирая лицо Питера одеялом, но Питер не может уловить смысла слов.

— Все в порядке, — бормочет он, когда сознание отключается. Или, по крайней мере, он думает, что бормочет это. Он не уверен. Он надеется на это. — Все в порядке, мистер Старк. Мы в порядке.

***

Он липкий. Это первое, что чувствует Питер, когда просыпается: подсохший пот по всему телу, что-то густое и жидкое стекает между его ног. Он лежит на животе, хотя никогда так не засыпает; на его спину что-то давит. Он открывает глаза, тяжелые и спаянные поволокой сна, и понимает, что это рука мистера Старка. Точно.

_Ну да._

Ох, твою мать.

Это действительно произошло.

Мистер Старк все еще спит, голова повернута в сторону от Питера, обнаженная грудь поднимается и опускается в медленном ритме. Питер окидывает взглядом свое тело, испытывая нечто среднее между разочарованием и облегчением оттого, что одеяло покрывает его от бедер и ниже. Разочарование, потому что — ну, хм, да. Облегчение, потому что он знает, что не должен был этого хотеть. Это было бы несправедливо, ведь мистер Старк совершенно точно не хотел бы лежать с ним голым в постели.

Питер осторожно выскальзывает из-под его руки, стягивая с себя простыни, которые упрямо липнут к его телу. Мистер Бек, должно быть, закрыл жалюзи, но солнце просачивается сквозь щели. Этого света вполне достаточно, чтобы Питер оценил номер — тот действительно хорош, намного лучше, чем любой отель, в котором он был раньше: огромный, поразительно современный, сплошной белый цвет и металлические грани, с широким стеклянным столом и диванчиком в углу, на котором больше двух человек не уместится, как ни старайся. Тип номера, который восхитительно смотрится на рекламных фотографиях, но на самом деле не очень гостеприимный. Не имеет значения. Он в любом случае не собирается и дальше тут задерживаться.

Душ огромный, со стеклянной дверью, ослепительно белой плиткой и дополнительными насадками для душа сбоку, которые, немного повозившись, он догадывается, как включить. Он полностью сосредотачивается на задаче, можно подумать этого окажется достаточно, чтобы забыть руки мистера Старка, скользящие по его коже, трение бородки за ухом, хриплый голос, когда он назвал Питера _жадной маленькой шлюшкой, созданной для него_ …

Питер включает максимально горячую воду, и просто дрочит, прислонившись к прохладной скользкой плитке, позволяя разуму погрузиться в воспоминания о прошлой ночи. Когда он кончает, Паркер хватает кусок мыла, вырывает его из упаковки, яростно трет себя до боли, скребет между бедрами и ягодицами, вокруг мошонки, не уверенный, пытается ли он смыть доказательство того, что произошло, или осознание того, насколько ему это понравилось.

***

Когда он возвращается в комнату, закутанный в мягкий и роскошный халат от макушки до середины голени, настолько комфортный, что ему не хватает даже слов описать, мистер Старк уже не спит. Он снова в брюках и футболке с принтом какой-то группы, в которые он, должно быть, был одет, когда мистер Бек похитил его, и уже что-то рычит в гостиничный телефон. Увидев Питера, он замирает — всего на мгновение, но сложно не заметить, возможно, Питер впервые понял, что должна означать фраза «застыть, как олень в свете фар». Затем он отводит глаза и снова начинает давать указания тому, кто находится на другом конце провода.

Пока мистер Старк кричит, Питер находит свою одежду, аккуратно сложенную на комоде. Он одевается несмотря на то, что его кожа все еще влажная и красная после обжигающего душа, а джинсы грубые и неудобные. Он замечает, что мистер Старк моментально отводит взгляд, стоит только ему сбросить халат и натянуть рубашку.

Ну конечно, он отворачивается. Потому что Питер — единственный, кто действительно хотел того, что произошло прошлой ночью. Единственный, кто наслаждался этим — во всяком случае, отчасти — и это чистейший пиздец во всей своей красе.

Ему очень хочется лечь рядом с мистером Старком, прижаться к его телу, почувствовать, как его пальцы пробегают по волосам, царапая и вырисовывая круги. Но это невозможно нигде, кроме мыслей Питера, поэтому он смиряется и садится на тот небольшой диванчик на двоих, который, по крайней мере, удобнее, чем кажется. Он подтягивает колени и упирает в них подбородок, отмахиваясь от тоски и сосредоточиваясь на том, что говорит мистер Старк. Похоже, что видео уже выложили — мистер Бек быстро выполнил свою угрозу, он, должно быть, прекрасно понимал, что время у него было только до тех пор, как мистер Старк проснется — но уже есть команда, работающая над опровержением. Сделать достоянием общественности личное дело мистера Бека, его участие в создании МОРГ — которое, насколько Питер может понять, связанно с тем, почему тот ненавидит мистера Старка — раскрутить все это как действительно, действительно гениальную высокотехнологичную подделку.

Питер стонет и прячет голову в колени. Это может сработать, но никакого опровержения не будет достаточно для того, чтоб он мог безбоязненно посещать школу. А Мэй… вот дерьмо. Мэй, должно быть, с ума сходит. Телефон Питера лежит в кармане джинсов, но он не работает.

— Я уже звонил твоей тете, шкет, — говорит мистер Старк. Питер удивленно поднимает глаза. Он наконец-то закончил разговор и положил трубку отельного телефона. — Сказал ей, что ты со мной, и у нас все хорошо.

— О, — говорит Питер.

— Я скормил ей официальную версию, думаю, ты расслышал, в чем она заключается? Но ты можешь сказать ей правду, если хочешь. Я понимаю, что она выследит меня и забьет до смерти одним из своих финиковых пирогов, но… ты можешь сказать кому хочешь. Это решение за тобой. Я думаю, что у пиар-отдела SI будет сердечный приступ, если ты отправишься с этой историей в прессу, но… серьезно, это только тебе решать. Ты вправе сам выбрать, как это все будет.

Питер пытается прочесть выражение лица мистера Старка, но оно так подчеркнуто ничего не выражает, что все, что он может сказать наверняка, это то, что тот совершенно не хочет, чтобы Питер понял, о чем он думает.

— Хм, ладно, — его голос звучит слишком тихо и юно, не соответствуя его реальному возрасту. Он прочищает горло, но это не помогает. — Я не… я определенно не собираюсь ни о чем рассказывать прессе. Я также не думаю, что хочу говорить Мэй. Или… кому-либо вообще.

Он представляет себе, на что это было бы похоже. Это совершенно точно сломает Мэй, ни за что. Она не поймет, почему Питер не может ненавидеть эту ситуацию хоть чуточку больше, чем сейчас. А если она _и сможет_ понять, то, вероятно, заставит его прекратить видеться с мистером Старком, что будет самым худшим из возможных исходов. Он мог бы рассказать Неду, может быть, но он задаст так много вопросов и… ага, щас. Нет.

— Я никому не скажу, — повторяет он более уверенно. — Определенно нет.

Лицо мистера Старка все еще ничего не выражает, когда он смотрит на Питера.

— Я не стану тебя отговаривать, если ты передумаешь. Делай то, что лучше для тебя, Пит. Не беспокойся о том, как это может сказаться на мне.

Питер хочет протестовать. Ничего этого не случилось бы, если бы **он** не был настолько глуп, что доверял своему (в буквальном смысле слишком крутому, чтобы быть настоящим) учителю. Он хочет беспокоиться о мистере Старке. Но в глазах мистера Старка такая напряженность, что Питер уверен на все 100%, любое его возражение в данный момент неминуемо приведет к ссоре, поэтому он кивает:

— Хорошо, я понял.

— Как насчет того, чтобы закинуть тебя домой? — в ответ на его согласие на губах мистера Старка мелькает легкая улыбка. — Твоя тетя орала мне в ухо, пока ты был в душе. Если я задержу тебя еще хоть на пару минут, она может убить меня своей выпечкой с финиками, и никакой дополнительной информации не надо будет.

***

Им не удается избежать папарацци, когда они выходят из отеля, но это уже встроено в историю прикрытия: мистер Бек накачал их наркотиками и запер в отеле вместе, это не более чем часть умелой подставы. Старайся держаться как можно ближе к истине, объясняет мистер Старк, когда они сидят на заднем сиденье автомобиля, управляемого безэмоциональным агентом ЩИТа. Он не упоминает о той части правды, которую они упускают, о зияющей дыре в истории, которая грозит поглотить их обоих. Но это чувствуется в каждом его движении, в том, как он демонстративно _не касается_ Питера, избегая даже незначительного прикосновения рукой. Ни единого прикосновения.

****

Когда Питер возвращается домой, Мэй хватает его за плечи, настаивает, чтобы он подтвердил ей, что этого действительно не было. Настаивает снова и снова, так отчаянно желая знать, что с ним все в порядке: он слышит это в ее голосе, чувствует это в пальцах, которые впиваются в его руки, в том, как отчаянно она изучает его лицо. Обычно Мэй видит его насквозь, но он старается изо всех сил, заставляя себя улыбнуться.

— Ну правда же, Мэй, ничего не случилось! В смысле, я думаю, он накачал нас наркотиками? Но я только что проснулся в хорошем отеле. Не дурно для похищения.

Она дергает его за волосы, которые, как он запоздало понимает, все еще влажные.

— Ты принимал душ? Зачем тебе понадобилось мыться?

— Потому что… было утро? — он старается, чтобы это прозвучало беззаботно. — Кроме того, это был <i>весьма </i>крутой душ. Я хотел попробовать. Я имею в виду, Мэй, этот отель был таким шикарным.

После этого она расслабляется, заключая его в объятия и настаивая на том, чтобы накормить его большим обедом на вынос. Он позволяет ей. Ему удается продержаться целый день, не выдавая себя, сдерживая слезы и незначительное жжение в горле. Когда он наконец добирается до кровати, то падает на одеяло, слишком измученный, чтобы плакать.

***

Дела со школой обстоят гораздо хуже. Это все, о чем говорят окружающие, — его имя склоняют на всех углах так громко, что он не может ясно мыслить. Люди продолжают замолкать, стоит только ему пройти мимо, даже не подозревая, что он прекрасно может расслышать их предположения с другого конца коридора — « _Мистер Бек, кто бы мог подумать?_ » и « _Да быть не может, Питер Паркер?_ », и « _Я не знаю, это выглядело слишком по-настоящему_ », и « _Чувак, я думаю, он действительно знает Тони Старка_ ». Он не знает, что хуже: люди, которые смотрят на него с сочувствием, или те, которые пялятся с насмешливым интересом.

Он рассказывает официальную историю Неду, который охотно верит ему и, по-своему добродушно, дает свое видение ситуации:

— Тебе пришлось потусить в пятизвездочном отеле с Тони Старком! Это довольно круто, не так ли?

— Да, довольно круто, — врет Питер.

ЭмДжей утверждает, что тоже верит в официальную версию, но она весь день бросает подозрительно на него косится. Флэш не затыкается, стонет и толкает бедрами в сторону Питера, дословно цитируя фразы из видео, пока его за этим не ловит учитель и не отправляет в кабинет директора. Питер слишком устал, чтобы испытать хоть малейшее удовлетворение от этого.

К тому времени, когда он возвращается домой, все, на что у него хватает сил, — это рухнуть на диван и посмотреть фильм.

***

Следующий день, словно песня на заевшей пластинке, повторяется практически один в один. Как и следующий. На четвертый день он достигает своего предела. Это Флэш, который, по-видимому, так и не сделал никаких выводов после посещения директорского кабинета, называющий его «маленькой шлюшкой», толкает его на край. Он бросается в туалет и запирается в кабинке, прежде чем сделать какую-то глупость, например, в прямом смысле оторвать руки школьному хулигану.

Не успев даже толком обдумать эту идею, он звонит мистеру Старку. К его удивлению, тот берет трубку после первого же гудка.

— Шкет? Все в порядке? — в его голосе слышится настоящая паника, и Питер понимает, что он, должно быть, испугался, что с ним случилось что-то еще. Правильно. Вот почему он ответил так быстро. Ну, да.

— Я в порядке, мистер Старк, — торопливо говорит он. — Все в порядке. Простите, мне не следовало вас беспокоить.

— Неа. Ты звонил не просто так. Так в чем причина твоего звонка?

Тон мистера Старка настойчивый, но в нем достаточно теплых ноток, чтобы Питер почувствовал, как в горле у него начинает расти комок, своеобразный рефлекс Павлова на то, как сильно Паркер хочет быть ближе к нему.

— Это все тот еще отстой, мистер Старк, — признается он. — Все только и делают, что обсуждают эту новость, и этот парень Флэш не перестанет цитировать видео мне в лицо и…

— Он _что?_ — рычит мистер Старк. — Кому мне позвонить, чтобы его перевели в другую школу?

— Что? Нет! Сэр, я не поэтому. Не делайте этого!

— Тогда чего же ты хочешь, пацан? — судя по тону, мистер Старк все еще способен кого-то убить.

 _Зачем_ он звонил? На самом деле это было подсознательное решение, инстинктивное.

— Мне просто ненавистно быть здесь прямо сейчас, и вы единственный человек, который понимает и, и… — о боже, он звучит так, будто он вот-вот разревется. Питер и вправду собирается разреветься, но позволить мистеру Старку это услышать — самая позорная часть проблемы. — Я просто хотел поговорить с вами, — добавляет он, совершенно неуверенно.

На другом конце провода повисло долгое молчание. Наконец, мистер Старк говорит:

— Хорошо, сообщение получено. Я все исправлю.

— Вы все исправите? Вы о чем? Мистер Старк?!

— Не беспокойся об этом, просто возвращайся на урок.

— Что? Сэр — пожалуйста, скажите мне — не переводите Флэша! — но отвечают ему только длинные гудки.

Он вздыхает, вытирает глаза рукавом и направляется обратно в класс.

***

По-видимому, идея мистера Старка исправить ситуацию — это позвонить Мэй и убедить ее, что, поскольку они все еще не поймали мистера Бека, для Питера было бы безопаснее остановиться в недавно выкупленной обратно и отремонтированной башне Мстителей.

Ну, почти убедить ее.

— Ты точно уверен, что хочешь это сделать? — спрашивает она, наблюдая, как Питер нетерпеливо бросает в старый чемодан дяди Бена всю чистую одежду, какую только может найти. — Ты будешь в состоянии выполнять там свое домашнее задание? Этот год очень важен для твоего поступления в колледж.

Можно подумать, ему сейчас есть дело до колледжа.

— Мэй, со мной все будет в порядке. У меня будет Тони Старк в качестве персонального репетитора, это очень круто.

Ее глаза сужаются, пальцы барабанят по дверному косяку.

— Угу. Я не уверена, что это утешает. — Затем уже более мягким тоном она добавляет: — Ты даешь слово, что между вами не произошло ничего плохого?

Питер быстро маскирует желание поморщиться за закатанными глазами.

— Да, Мэй, сколько раз тебе повторять? И по словам мистера Старка, что-то плохое _может_ случиться со мной сейчас, так что, похоже, переехать в башню — отличная идея.

Он терпеть не может лгать ей. Еще одна причина, по которой он рад оказаться где угодно, только не здесь.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда он добирается до башни, там его встречает Хэппи.

Хэппи, не мистер Старк.

Питер старается не обижаться. Хочется верить, что у мистера Старка действительно назначена встреча, от которой он не может отказаться, хотя Питер уверен почти наверняка, что ничего подобного на самом деле нет. Внимательно выслушивает инструктаж о кодах безопасности и биометрических сканерах, инструкции о том, когда кафетерий открыт («тут есть кафетерий?» «Да. В этом здании люди на работу ходят, ты же понимаешь это, да?») и где стирать белье. Он искренне взволнован, когда узнает, что останется на личном этаже мистера Старка, но его комната оказывается разочаровывающе далеко от еще-более-личных комнат его наставника, которые наглухо скрыты за тяжелой дверью с кодовым замком. Тем не менее у них есть общая гостиная, собственный огромный развлекательный центр, большая кухня, даже небольшой тренажерный зал.

Кроме того, кто-то же должен проверять, делает ли он свою домашнюю работу, не так ли? Они определенно будут видеться. И вроде как, довольно часто. И тогда, возможно, они смогут преодолеть то, что стало стеной между ними, то, из-за чего этим утром мистер Старк предпочел самоустраниться. Он пригласил Питера в свой дом, так что он тоже должен быть готов двигаться дальше, верно?

***

Питер уже должен был привыкнуть к разочарованиям. Пора бы уже. Но это ранит, когда мистер Старк отказывается увидеться с ним в тот вечер. Пятница сообщает, что мистер Старк приносит извинения, но он не сможет вернуться до очень позднего вечера, Питер может чувствовать себя как дома, заказывать любую еду, какую только душе будет угодно, и лечь спать пораньше.

— Он очень сожалеет, — добавляет ИскИн, когда Питер в ответ на это известие громко вздыхает.

— Видимо, не достаточно, чтобы сказать мне об этом лично, — ворчит он. У мистера Старка есть номер Питера, но нет. Именно Пятница должна была передать ему эти новости. С тяжелым вздохом он возвращается к выполнению домашней работы.

***

Он хочет продержаться до возвращения мистера Старка, но вынужден признать свое поражение после того, как во второй раз отключается на диване. Одно дело — просто встретить его на ногах. Совершенно другое — заснуть в гостиной, давая понять, что он нарочно _пытался_ не спать, но не выдержал, совсем как ребенок, ожидающий Санту, — это было бы крайне убого. Он неохотно отправляется в свою постель около полуночи.

Он засыпает почти сразу, но через какое-то время просыпается от шороха за дверью, от звука шагов по ковру. Он вскакивает, внимательно прислушиваясь. Там определенно кто-то есть, тяжело дышит. Когда он закрывает глаза и концентрируется на запахе, он может различить слабый след одеколона мистера Старка — это напоминает ему момент, когда его нос был прижат к теплой коже, образ, который он моментально проглатывает, член дергается — и гораздо менее слабый след алкоголя.

Его пальцы зарываются в одеяло, пока он ждет, мышцы напряжены, он едва дышит. Что-то должно произойти, верно? Мистер Старк должен быть здесь по какой-то причине. Неужели, несмотря ни на что, он все-таки хочет поздороваться?

Но через минуту, а может и меньше, Питер слышит дрожащий вздох.

— Не будь дураком, Тони, — бормочет мистер Старк, слегка запинаясь. — Оставь его в покое.

А потом он шаркает прочь. Питер едва не вскакивает с кровати; в голове у него проносятся образы того, как он бежит за ним, хватает его за плечо, притягивает к себе и умоляет сделать что-нибудь, только не оставлять его в покое. Но он не может, это было бы… по-детски незрело. Отчаянно.

Он увидит его утром.

***

Вот только утром Пятница передает новое сообщение: мистера Старка неожиданно вызвали по делам, и он вернется только через несколько дней. Питер тем временем может свободно пользоваться лабораторией, и Хэппи собирается присматривать за ним, чтобы убедиться, что он выполняет свою работу.

— Так что не думайте, что вам сойдет с рук целыми днями играть в видеоигры, молодой человек, — щебечет она, пытаясь подражать шутливо-строгому тону мистера Старка, когда он делает вид, что ругает Питера. С ее певучим акцентом это звучало бы совершенно по-другому.

— Ты серьезно? — ноет Питер, глядя в потолок, хотя знает, что Ница на самом деле не там, она везде. — Он что, избегает меня?

— Мистер Старк просил передать тебе, что его вызвали по делу, — повторяет Пятница, впрочем, что не означает «нет».

Великолепно. Он сбежал от насмешек в школе только для того, чтобы прийти сюда и быть осмеянным пустотой жилого этажа, которую, как он думал, они собирались разделить на двоих.

***

Следующие несколько дней тянутся мучительно медленно, заполненные ужасно скучными учебными занятиями, каждый час тянется невероятно долго, пока Питер не чувствует, что вот-вот сломается. Он делает все свои домашние задания и даже выдумывает дополнительно парочку, пока у него не заканчивается материал для изучения. Он забалтывает Хэппи до смерти всякий раз, когда тот заходит проверить, как у него дела. Он готовит с продуктами, которые доставляет Ница. До этого шкафы были девственно пусты, и в них ничего не было кроме алкоголя и нескольких банок консервированного супа, которые выглядят так, как будто стояли там еще до первого переезда. Он бродит по пустому крылу здания, пользуется тренажерным залом, смотрит телевизор, исследует другие гостевые спальни. Оказывается, ему выделили самую большую, что заставляет что-то внутри него светиться от счастья, пока он не понимает, что выбором комнаты, вероятно, занималась Пятница или, может быть, Хэппи. Не мистер Старк.

Он даже (на второй день проживания) пытается проникнуть в личные комнаты мистера Старка, но быстро становится ясно, что ничего у него не выйдет. Панель, которая контролирует доступ сердито пищит в ответ на каждый тычок в клавиатуру. Поверженный, он прислоняется головой к холодному металлу двери безопасности. Если он закроет глаза и по-настоящему сосредоточится, ему кажется, что он может различить слабейший след запаха мистера Старка. Может быть. Он остается в таком положении несколько минут, пока взволнованный вопрос о состоянии его здоровья от Ницы не выводит его из транса. Вероятно, это просто эффект плацебо, и даже если и нет, обнюхивать дверь своего наставника, который едва хочет тебя видеть, очень, просто неимоверно странно, если не прямо-таки жутко.

— Ты можешь не рассказывать об этом мистеру Старку? — спрашивает Питер, отходя от двери.

— Не о чем рассказывать, — добродушно отвечает Ница. Питер почти уверен, что они с Карен много болтали теперь, когда он поселился в Башне. Это могло бы объяснить, почему она так добра к нему. Если так, то он должен сказать Карен большое спасибо.

Потому что, да. То, что он застрял здесь один, начинает понемногу сводить его с ума.

***

В ту ночь он просыпается от сна, который почти не помнит, только конечности, стоны и похвалы, вкус кожи мистера Старка на языке, восторг от его запаха, скользящего вниз по спине. Его член болезненно напряжен, и Питер близок к тому, чтобы заплакать от потребности, которой он не может дать название, которая не удовлетворяется, когда он запускает руки в штаны и кончает с тихой, разочарованной дрожью.

***

На четвертый день он наконец спускается в лабораторию. Он избегал этого, потому что, хотя лаборатории мистера Старка всегда потрясающие — и та, что в Башне, оказывается такой же впечатляющей, как и старая в штаб-квартире, и лучше, чем лаборатории SI, в которых они встречались с момента второго Щелчка, — лучшая часть новой лаборатории не в новаторской технологии или возможности исследовать любые теории, которые появляются в его голове, это быть там <b>вместе</b> с мистером Старком. Его анализ и знания бесценны; довольная улыбка, которая появляется на его лице каждый раз, когда Питер думает о чем-то действительно умном, является большим подтверждение его интеллекта, чем любая оценка на тесте или школьная награда.

И когда он жестом подзывает Питера, рука опускается ему на спину, когда он объясняет, над чем работает, спрашивает его мнение, <i>просит его помощи</i>, как будто он действительно хочет услышать, что он думает? Это наравне с полетами на паутине по городу и уничтожением плохих парней по праву входит в список лучших моментов в жизни Питера.

У них было много таких моментов после Щелчка. Мистер Старк, казалось, стремился к его компании, поощряя его приходить так часто, как он хотел, даже подстраивает все так, чтобы ему оформили официальную школьную практику, как только становится ясно, что его «стажировка» превращается в настоящую стажировку. Может быть, именно одиночество заставило мистера Старка хотеть, чтобы он был рядом, Питер не уверен.

Какова бы ни была причина, после этого даже самое лучшее рабочее пространство в мире вызывает чувство разочарования, раз уж он сидит за ним в одиночестве. И все же, скука выматывает, а у него есть новый вариант жидкой паутины, над которым он и так собирался работать. Поэтому он разворачивается в сторону пустой лаборатории и продолжает идти.

***

В тот вечер он работал допоздна, потом смотрел фильмы, надеясь, что мистер Старк вернется, боясь увидеть во сне нечто, что должно было ужасать, а не привести к тому, что он остался в полном одиночестве.

Он засыпает на диване, а когда просыпается на следующее утро, мистера Старка все еще нет.

***

Он наконец-то возвращается поздно вечером следующего дня. Питер внизу, в лаборатории, работает над версией 3.0 своей новой паутины. Первая попытка вышла слишком липкой, забив собой выпускной механизм. Вторая взорвалась прямо ему в лицо; даже после душа ее остатки все еще свисали лохмотьями с его кудряшек, а рубашка была бесповоротно испорчена.

Последний вариант выглядит многообещающе, и он так поглощен своей работой, что даже не замечает, что кто-то спустился в лабораторию, пока дверь не захлопывается. Питер поворачивается, и его сердце почти останавливается. Вот он: Тони Старк, невероятно собранный, в строгом костюме, ни волоска из прически не выбивается, бородка идеально подстрижена. Единственным признаком того, что он путешествует уже почти неделю, является легкая бледность на скулах и провалы под глазами.

Питер вдруг чувствует себя безнадежным растяпой. Он пытается вытащить несколько прядей паутины из своих волос и бормочет:

— Мистер Старк, привет. Я не был… добро пожаловать домой!

Мистер Старк задерживается у двери, недоверчиво глядя на Питера. После нескольких ударов сердца он берет себя в руки и говорит с фальшивой бодростью:

— Карапуз! Что ты здесь делаешь так поздно?

О. Питер смотрит на свой телефон. Сейчас 22:30. О, точно. Мистер Старк определенно не ожидал встретить его здесь. Может быть, с замиранием сердца осознает он, он даже пришел сюда вместо того, чтобы идти в свою комнату, потому что не хотел рисковать столкнуться с Питером где-то на их общей территории.

— Я… э-э… я был занят работой, — объясняет Питер. Это определенно не значит, что он боялся заснуть, или что он надеялся именно на эту встречу. Ну, не совсем конкретно такую встречу. В его сознании она сопровождалась большим количеством улыбок, возможно, даже объятий, и уж точно не взглядом мистера Старка, бегающим по комнате, словно он ищет пути спасения.

— Ну, это я, конечно, понимаю. — Мистер Старк делает несколько шагов в комнату, возможно, понимая, что выхода из этой ситуации ему так просто не найти. — Рад тебя видеть.

— Да неужели? — Блядь. Это вырвалось прежде, чем Питер смог остановить себя, холодно и обвиняюще. Он тут же отступает, добавляя: — Как прошли ваши встречи? Они прошли… по-деловому?

Уголок губ мистера Старка слегка дернулся. Им всегда было весело издеваться над деловой стороной SI, мистер Старк жаловался на скучную бумажную работу, Питер разыгрывал свое собственное невежество в том, как эти вещи работают. Это общая связь, игривое признание того, что у них одни и те же приоритеты: наука и супергероизм.

— Да, очень по-деловому, много разной корпоративной херни.

— Должно быть, и вправду много разной, если это заняло у вас целых пять дней.

Глаза мистера Старка сужаются от уровня скепсиса в голосе Питера, но вместо того, чтобы ответить ему с тем же сарказмом, его ответ пронзительно серьезен:

— Я был занят не только работой, шкет. Не хотел тебя пугать, но много времени у меня ушло на поиски Бека. Безрезультатно.

— О. — Питер этого не ожидал. Он знает, что нависшая угроза мистера Бека была тем предлогом, которым Мистер Старк воспользовался, чтобы перевезти его в башню. Он, конечно, не думал, что этот предлог не имел ничего общего с правдой, но и не особо беспокоился об этом. Из-за взаимодействия SI со ЩИТом, Питер предположил, что кто-то, должно быть, следил за ним, просто ожидая, чтобы установить правильную ловушку, чтобы выманить его, что-то вроде этого. — Вы не можете его найти? И ЩИТ? Правда?

— Он отлично подкован в техническом плане, и это большой мир, — выдыхает мистер Старк, потирая виски. — Я знаю, что ты просто не хотел временно появляться в школе, но, честно говоря, Пит, я думал попросить тебя остаться здесь еще до того звонка. Мне не нравится, что мы не можем его найти. Мне не нравится… мне вообще ничего не нравится из этого.

Плечи Питера поникли, осознание приходит неожиданно. Как же он это пропустил? За идеальной внешностью Тони Старка можно рассмотреть, что он выглядит отягощенным, подавленным и измученным. Питер сидел здесь, жалуясь самому себе на то, что его игнорируют, и все это время мистер Старк пытался найти человека, который сделал с ними это, совмещая столько всего, неся бремя, которое Питер даже не может понять.

Он хочет извиниться за свое раздражение, но понятия не имеет, как это сделать, поэтому вместо этого говорит:

— Уверен, вы его скоро поймаете.

— Надеюсь, что так. — Мистер Старк выпрямляется, хлопает в ладоши, широко улыбается фальшивой улыбкой, словно пытаясь разрядить обстановку. — Итак, ты хорошо устроился? Справляешься со своей работой?

— Я далеко продвинулся в своей работе. — Потому что он сидел тут в полном одиночестве, но ему кажется несправедливо высказывать все это. Он пытается подражать улыбке мистера Старка. — Все просто замечательно! Я очень ценю, что вы меня приютили. И теперь, когда вы вернулись, все будет еще веселее!

Улыбка мистера Старка дрожит, превращаясь почти в гримасу. Он не смотрит Питеру в глаза, когда отвечает:

— Эм, я должен предупредить тебя: я не смогу часто здесь появляться. У меня все еще есть… встречи. Много встреч. И эта история с Беком, и… я просто очень занят, Пит. Но если тебе скучно, я могу подыскать тебе репетитора, или, может быть, пригласить Роуди, или…

— Нет, — перебивает Питер, прежде чем бессвязная попытка мистера Старка скрыть свой дискомфорт становится еще более болезненной. — Нет, все в порядке. Я не… я просто был рад вас увидеть. Но у вас есть свои дела, я понимаю. Вы важный человек.

Действительно важный, и к тому же так очевидно не готовый находиться рядом с Питером. Что вполне логично. В этой ситуации возможно именно Питер странный — упорно хочет держаться как можно ближе, после того случая, который должен был ассоциироваться у него со страхом и бедой. Он это понимает. Только потому, что мистер Старк был добр к нему в тот момент, старался изо всех сил сделать то, к чему их принудили, как можно более приемлемым для них, не означает, что это стало чем-то большим, чем жутким травмирующим опытом. Питер, вероятно, должен быть благодарен, что Тони хотя бы в состоянии находиться с ним в одной комнате.

— Ну, — добавляет он, внезапно отчаянно желая оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте, спрятаться в уединении, прежде чем слезы, которые уже начинают предупреждающе печь в уголках его глаз, прорвутся наружу, — я думаю, мне лучше пойти спать. Я, эм, я работал над новым вариантом паутины. Не хотите проверить? Или нет! Я уверен, что у вас полно других дел. Но если вам интересно, то вот, — он машет рукой на свое рабочее место, поднимаясь на ноги, — все здесь.

Мистер Старк ничего не отвечает, не останавливает его, отодвигается в сторону, чтобы их руки не соприкоснулись, когда Питер проносится мимо. Можно подумать, ему нужно еще больше доказательств, что наставник едва терпит его рядом с собой.

***

К его удивлению, к тому времени, когда он поднялся наверх после того, как выпил чашку чая, чтобы попытаться ослабить горестный узел в животе, почистил зубы и устроился в постели, Питер получил сообщение от мистера Старка.

 _Новый дизайн впечатляет, шкет_ , — говорится в сообщении. — _У меня есть несколько идей, оставил тебе заметки. Но это действительно здорово_.

Питер прижимает телефон к груди, сворачиваясь калачиком. Это похоже на извинение или попытку протянуть руку, как будто он говорит: «Я не могу быть рядом с тобой, но я не _полностью_ ненавижу тебя.»

Он не уверен, чувствует он себя от этого лучше или хуже.

***

Он просыпается от звона разбитого стекла и слова «бля», выкрикнутого от удивления. Он мечется в постели, охваченный паникой, пока не собирает все факты воедино. Мистер Старк вернулся, точно. Он, должно быть, сломал что-то в гостиной, которая отделена от комнаты Питера всего лишь коридором, не такое уж большое расстояние, чтобы Питер не мог услышать, что там происходит.

Он хватает телефон, чтобы проверить время. Пять часов утра. Черт, а он-то думал, что это _он_ мало спит. Питер внимательно прислушивается, звяканье убираемых осколков, более тихое ругательство. Это похоже на то, что мистер Старк не очень хорошо справляется с уборкой того беспорядка, который он натворил.

Вот почему Питер встает с кровати, приглаживает свои растрепанные волосы и натягивает фланелевые пижамные штаны поверх боксеров, прежде чем пойти по коридору. Он здесь определенно только для того, чтобы помочь, это не похоже на отличный повод снова увидеть мистера Старка. Нисколечко.

Во всяком случае, именно так бы он ответил, если бы кто-нибудь спросил его об этом.

Когда он подходит ближе, его обдает запахом алкоголя, настолько сильным, что его тошнит. Когда он поворачивает за угол в гостиную, становится ясно, почему: мистер Старк стоит на коленях у винного шкафа, который стоит в глубине комнаты, собирая осколки разбитой бутылки виски голыми руками.

— Мистер Старк! — восклицает Питер, падая на колени рядом с ним.

Мистер Старк смотрит на него остекленевшими глазами, сдвинув брови, сбитый с толку. Дезориентированный и пьяный. Определенно очень пьяный, пьяный до такой степени, что Питер не уверен, что видел его раньше в таком состоянии.

— Пацан? Что ты тут за… — он пытается прикрыть рукой стакан. — Ой!

— Сэр, остановитесь. — Питер хватает его за пальцы, раздвигая их. На его ладони глубокая рана, кровь уже во всю течет. Питер выдергивает стекло и отбрасывает его в сторону. — Не беспокойтесь об этом, я все уберу позже.

— Нет, ты не обязан, я должен… — протесты мистера Старка затихают, когда Питер поднимает его на ноги. — Ух ты. А ты сильный. — Он повисает на нем, целая рука обвивается вокруг талии Питера. — Я забыл, какой ты сильный. Внешность очень обманчива. Знаешь, тебе бы это могло пригодиться. Не против меня, конечно. Но в целом. Может быть полезным. Мы должны найти кого-нибудь, кто займется твоими тренировками. Это должна была быть Нат, но… — он вздыхает и со стоном опускает голову на плечо Питера. — Бля. Возможно, я слегка пьян, Пит.

— Да неужели? — Питер начинает уводить его от разбитой бутылки, разрываясь между желанием притянуть его ближе и желанием как можно скорее отпустить его, прежде чем румянец, уже поднимающийся по спине, достигнет его лица. — Вы так хорошо это скрываете.

— Эй! Кто тебе разрешил насмехаться надо мной? — Но, несмотря на свое ворчание, мистер Старк позволяет Питеру отвести себя к большому кожаному дивану, стоящему в центре комнаты, и падает на него в странной манере — то ли сидит, то ли вот-вот сверзится на пол. Он поднимает раненую руку, недоуменно моргая. — У меня кровь идет.

— Ага. — На самом деле, пока они добирались до дивана, он умудрился размазать кровь по всей ладони, даже по пальцам. Он такой пьяный. Должно быть, именно поэтому он только что хотел прикоснуться к Питеру: он совершенно не в том состоянии, чтобы сделать что-либо еще. — Где-нибудь есть аптечка?

— Нижняя полка, — говорит мистер Старк, неопределенно махнув рукой в сторону винного шкафа.

— У вас в баре есть аптечка первой помощи?

Мистер Старк смерил его взглядом, который умудрялся быть острым даже сквозь гудящий туман алкогольных паров.

— Не осуждай меня.

— Никакого осуждения. Довольно практичное решение.

Питер хватает набор первой помощи и возвращается через несколько секунд. За то короткое время, что потребовалось ему, чтобы пересечь комнату, мистер Старк сумел глубже вжаться в диван, выглядя подавленным.

— Хорошо, — говорит Питер, садясь рядом с ним, стараясь оставить достаточно места, чтобы их ноги не соприкасались, хотя ему очень, очень хочется прижать их бедра друг к другу. — Давайте осмотрим эту руку.

Мистер Старк смотрит на свою окровавленную кисть, потом на Питера, потом снова на руку. Он тянется к аптечке, бормоча что-то о том, чтобы сделать все самому, но Питер выхватывает ее и отодвигает подальше.

— Не-а, — упрекает он. А потом, покраснев, потому что он только что _отчитал_ мистера Старка, быстро добавляет: — Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, сэр. Давайте лучше я?

Со вздохом признавая капитуляцию, мистер Старк протягивает руку, и не издает ни одного звука, пока Питер обрабатывает рану, за исключением небольшого вздоха боли, когда он протирает её йодом. Все это занимает меньше минуты, но Питер чувствует каждую секунду, голова кружится каждый раз, когда их пальцы встречаются. Эти пальцы, которые скользили по его телу с таким благоговением, которые _были внутри него_. Твою мать. Воспоминания трудно игнорировать, когда они так близко друг к другу игнорировать дыхание мистера Старка, его запах, жар его тела невозможно.

К тому времени, когда Питер обматывает порез бинтом, его собственные руки дрожат, и его член уже наполовину эрегирован, что опасно близко к тому моменту, когда это станет откровенно заметным через его пижамные штаны. Он отдергивает руку.

— Вы… — о боже, голос звучит так, словно он задыхается. Питер прочищает горло и пытается снова. — Вы не знаете, где веник? Я мог бы убрать это все.

Рука мистера Старка все еще висит в воздухе, как будто он не знает, что с ней делать. Или, может быть, он просто слишком пьян, чтобы понять, что не сдвинул ее с места. Наконец он опускает руку на колено.

— Понятия не имею. Я не убираюсь. У меня есть люди для этого.

— Конечно, у вас есть аптечка, но нет веника, — говорит Питер, разрываясь между недоверием и нежностью. Что крайне хреново. Он не должен звучать ласково. К счастью, мистер Старк слишком пьян, чтобы заметить это.

— Я не говорил, что у меня его нет. Я сказал, что не знаю, где он, — мистер Старк снова смотрит на свою руку, потом на Питера. Его глаза кажутся темнее, чем раньше. — Спасибо, шкет. Теперь я в целости и сохранности. Извини за шум. Тебе лучше вернуться в постель.

Ох. Черт. Даже будучи пьяным, мистер Старк отвергает его, не хочет видеть его рядом с собой. Питер почти машинально следует инструкциям, но потом понимает, что у него может не быть другого шанса задать вопрос, который терзает его с тех пор, как мистер Старк не вышел поприветствовать его в первый день. Может быть, пьяный он действительно ответит честно. Не то чтобы Питер был полностью уверен, что хочет услышать честный ответ. Но… лучше знать, верно? Может быть, ему просто нужно услышать это наверняка. Может быть, это поможет ему… что-то там. _Двигаться дальше_ не совсем правильное выражение учитывая, что между ними никогда не было ничего такого, после чего можно было бы двигаться дальше. Точно. Может быть, это поможет ему разобраться. Да, теперь правильно.

Он чувствует, как сжимаются его зубы, когда он давит из себя слова.

— Мистер Старк, вы не хотите, чтобы я был здесь?

— Честно говоря, это немного неловко, — машет перемотанной рукой мистер Старк. — Не очень удачный пример для подражания.

Питеру требуется секунда, чтобы разобраться в ответе и понять, что он неверно истолковал вопрос.

— Нет, я не имею в виду прямо сейчас. Я про… в целом. Вы не хотите, чтобы я был **здесь,** в Башне?

Наступает долгая пауза. Затем мистер Старк сдвигается, кожа дивана скрипит под ним, когда он привстает, пытаясь сесть прямо. Его глаза устремлены на Питера, все еще не совсем сфокусированные, но взгляд уже более пристальный, чем прежде. Он наклоняется вперед, и внезапно Питер осознает, как мало пространства между ними, даже если они не соприкасаются.

— С чего ты это взял?

— Потому что выглядит так, словно вы всеми силами меня избегаете?

Мистер Старк качает головой, долго преувеличенно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

— Нет. Нет. Я не…

— Неужели? — голос Питера становится сильнее, настойчивее. Он почти уверен, что это не плод его воображения. — Потому что вас не только здесь постоянно нет, но и когда вы вошли в лабораторию сегодня вечером, у вас был такой вид, словно вы хотели сбежать.

— Пит… — пойманный с поличным, мистер Старк перестает протестовать.

— Да, именно так я и думал. — Питер слышит горечь в собственном голосе, но черт с ним. Он зол, ему горько. Он был так взволнован, когда мистер Старк ответил на его звонок, пригласил его переехать сюда. Он думал, что у них будет шанс — на что? Может и не поговорить об этом. Но хотя сложить всю картину воедино. Как-то так. И вместо этого он чувствует себя ненужным. Так что, конечно, он зол. — Все в порядке. Я могу пойти домой.

— Нет, не можешь, — голос мистера Старка хриплый и настойчивый, а затем он делает то, чего Питер не ожидал: касается его, протягивая руку, чтобы схватить за запястье. Всего одно незначительное движение, но этого достаточно, чтобы заставить его замереть, все чувства сжались до этой единственной точки прикосновения. Даже звук пропадает, мир исчезает, в нем не остается ничего кроме этих пальцев на его коже, пока мистер Старк тихо не добавляет: — Это небезопасно.

Питер готов зарыдать. Он хочет вырвать свою руку или, наоборот, броситься в объятия мистера Старка, так или иначе, ничего нового.

— И это единственная причина? — спрашивает он так же тихо. — Вы хотели, чтобы я приехал только из-за мистера Бека? Потому что это совершенно не противоречит моей теории о том, что вы меня избегаете. — Это было встречено молчанием, полуприкрытые глаза мистера Старка по-прежнему изучали его лицо. — Если хотите, я могу остановиться в другом крыле Башни. Вам не нужно прятаться, вы можете получить свое личное пространство обратно, — он машет рукой по комнате. — Я… я просто уберусь с ваших глаз.

И да, хорошо, это действительно очевидно, что он расстроен. Его голос дрожит; он пытается сморгнуть слезы, но это должно быть заметно. Он чувствует себя маленьким и жалким, и…

И мистер Старк отпускает его запястье, только чтобы поднять руку и провести пальцами, едва, едва касаясь, по щеке. Мысли в голове Питера испуганно замирают.

Что.

_Что._

Он пораженно разинул рот, пытаясь подобрать слова, но мистер Старк опередил его.

— Питер, нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь. **Здесь.** Рядом.

_Питер._

Он никогда не зовет его так.

(В последний раз Тони Старк назвал его так, когда его член вбивался в него, его пальцы оставляли синяки на его бедрах, голос хрипел, когда он выдыхал: « _Блядь, Питер, ты идеален_ », так отчаянно, что Питер почти поверил ему.)

Питер понимает, что тот говорит что-то еще. Он прослушал.

— Что?

Лицо мистера Старка стало невероятно мягким, нежным, впервые с тех пор…

(С тех пор, как он нежно на него смотрел, когда они целовались, одним только обожающим взглядом заставляя Питера чувствовать себя защищенным, даже зная, что он находится на мушке у психа.)

И Питер опять пропустил мимо ушей все, что говорил.

— Простите. Я… вы можете повторить?

— Видишь? — говорит мистер Старк. Его рука все еще висит в нескольких миллиметрах от щеки Питера. — Вот этого я и боялся.

— Чего именно? — Питер пытается понять смысл его слов, но на самом деле не может.

— Ты паникуешь, — говорит мистер Старк. Как будто это вносит хоть какую-то ясность. — Я просто пытаюсь не лезть в твое личное пространство.

— Мне не нужно личное пространство. — Прежде чем он успел подумать об этом, Питер поднес свою руку к руке мистера Старка, прижал ее к своей щеке, жадно впитывая ее тепло. Он закрывает глаза. Боже, он любит чувствовать эту руку на своем лице, на своей коже, везде. Любит вспоминать об этом. Он не должен, но прямо сейчас, чувствуя ее прикосновение снова, он может вспомнить только хорошие моменты. — Мне не нужно личное пространство. Я хочу, чтобы все снова стало нормально.

Он слышит тяжелый вздох, снова скрип кожи, и вдруг их бедра соприкасаются. Его желудок сжимается, и он издает легкий вздох: крошечный, но такой реальный. Пальцы мистера Старка сжимают его щеку, дыхание опаляет лицо, обжигает алкоголем.

— Да, но это тоже не нормально, малыш.

Питер открывает глаза и видит перед собой мистера Старка: его брови нахмурены, губы приоткрыты, веки тяжелые и красные. Он выглядит… растерянным. Да, растерянным, смотрит на Питера, как на загадку, как на нечто важное и, возможно, даже пугающее.

И они так близко. Все, что нужно сделать Питеру, это наклониться вперед, а затем…

Нет. Он не может, мистер Старк пьян. Настолько, что раздолбал бутылку и был не в состоянии себя даже перевязать. Питер понятия не имеет, действительно ли он знает, что делает. И действительно все происходящее правда. Может быть, он не это имел в виду, может быть, он просто одинок, может быть, это говорит алкоголь.

— Мистер Старк…

— Тебе нужно пространство, Пит, — голос мистера Старка звучит ниже. Очень низко. Внезапно, покачав головой, он отстраняется, отталкивая Питера. — Ты действительно должен хотеть быть от меня как можно дальше. Иди спать.

На этот раз это прозвучало как приказ. Голова кружится, и, боясь, что он сделает что-нибудь действительно глупое, если задержится еще немного, Питер подчиняется.

***

Когда он просыпается, мистер Старк уже уехал на встречу. Но, по крайней мере, на этот раз он оставил записку. « _Уехал на весь день_ », — написано аккуратным почерком. « _Вернусь поздно, не жди меня_ ».

Ага, ну конечно, уехал. Но разочарование Питера обрывается постскриптумом: _Я нашел веник. Подмел все сам. Гордись мной!_

Он понятия не имеет, что происходит, но начинает думать, что он не один такой, и этот постскриптум заставляет его чувствовать себя так, словно их таких двое, ничего не понимающих.

***

Он растянулся на диване, работая над новой партией заданий от своего учителя английского языка, пытаясь не думать о теплом теле мистера Старка, когда он слышит жужжание двери от личного входа на этаж. Он садится, сбитый с толку — Хэппи уже забегал, может, он что-то забыл? — и встречается со взглядом мистера Старка, который останавливается как вкопанный, выглядя таким же удивленным, как и Питер. Но только на мгновение, прежде чем его лицо расплывается в широкой улыбке.

— Привет, малыш, рад тебя здесь видеть.

— Э-э…да, — Питер вскакивает на ноги, и тут же задается вопросом, почему. Чего он ждет, объятий? Ага, как будто. — У меня не так уж много вариантов, куда можно пойти.

— Точно… нет, конечно, нет. Конечно, ты здесь.

Ну да, ага, Питер здесь. Может, у мистера Старка похмелье?

— Что вы здесь делаете, мистер Старк? Я имею в виду, никаких проблем, очевидно, это же ваш этаж, вы можете быть здесь, когда захотите. Я просто хотел сказать… Я думал, вы весь день на собраниях?

Мистер Старк смотрит на него, сузив глаза, как будто что-то решает. Питеру обычно нравится, когда мистер Старк смотрит на него, но что-то в этом взгляде заставляет его волосы встать дыбом, как будто то, что он думает, может плохо закончиться для Питера. Может быть, он все-таки решил не выгонять его. Питер инстинктивно скрещивает руки на груди, сгорбив плечи в ожидании приговора.

Но когда выражение лица мистера Старка меняется с сомневающегося на решительное, он не говорит Питеру уйти. Вместо этого он преодолевает расстояние между ними, хватает Питера за шею и притягивает к себе в яростном, грубом поцелуе.

Мистер Старк _целует его_. Его. Питера.

Все его сознание становится пусто на какое-то время. Достаточно долго, чтобы, когда он понимает, что происходит, его руки обхватывают спину мистера Старка, прижимаясь, пока они целуются, губы открыты, языки переплетаются.

— Ч-что? — пищит Питер.

— Я не могу перестать думать о тебе. — Мистер Старк крепко держит его за шею, так крепко, что почти больно. — Не могу выбросить тебя из головы. То, как ты выглядел, — он ухмыляется, а затем снова целует Питера, на этот раз с зубами, покусывая его нижнюю губу.

Обалдеть, это так приятно. На этот раз нет никаких запрещенных препаратов в его крови, но ноги Питера уже подкашиваются. Он наклоняется к мистеру Старку, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. Он пахнет по-другому, небольшая кислинка. Может, сменил гель для душа. Не то чтобы Питер жаловался. Не тогда, когда они наконец целуются и мистер Старк действительно хочет этого.

Как будто он _действительно_ наслаждается.

Может быть, искры, который Питер почувствовал между ними прошлой ночью — нерешенная напряженность, _шанс_ на что-то большее — не были просто порождением алкоголя.

Вау.

— Я думал, вы избегаете меня, — тихо признается Питер, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть мистеру Старку в глаза. — Я думал, вы меня ненавидите.

На секунду мистер Старк выглядит озадаченным, но потом снова расплывается в голодной улыбке.

— Может, так и было, — признается он. — Но не потому, что я ненавижу тебя, Питер. У меня не хватило смелости взять то, что я хотел.

Подождите-ка. Означает ли это, что-то, чего он хочет — это Питер?

Означает. Определенно.

Питер вздрагивает.

— Вам? — он шепчет. — Не хватило смелости? Звучит как-то неправильно.

— Это более вероятно, чем ты думаешь, — хихикает мистер Старк.

А потом они снова целуются, и протесты Питера перерастают в жалобные стоны. Не имеет значения, почему мистер Старк вел себя странно раньше; не имеет значения, почему он изменил свое мнение в одночасье. Важно вот что: его бородка, более грубая, чем помнит Питер, трется о его щеку; его руки скользят под рубашку; его зубы оставляют следы на его шее.

— Может быть нам будет удобнее в спальне, нет? — шепчет ему на ухо мистер Старк.

Питер, твердый и мокрый, с напряженными от страсти мышцами, кивает. Да, в спальне. Это звучит как восхитительная идея.

— Пожалуйста.

— В твою? Показывай дорогу, шкет.

Питер показывает дорогу, слишком сосредоточенный на пальцах мистера Старка, сжимающих его задницу и играющих с его сосками, пока они идут, чтобы задаться вопросом, почему именно его спальня. Почему он должен указывать дорогу. Все это совершенно не важно, пока мистер Старк продолжает прикасаться к нему.

***

Мистер Старк бросает его на кровать, как только они входят в комнату, и смотрит на него сверху вниз. Голод, который Питер видел в его глазах раньше, перерос в откровенную жажду. Есть что-то опасное в резкости его взгляда, в изгибе губ, когда он проводит взглядом по телу Питера. Питер вздрагивает и сопротивляется, чувства сбиваются и путаются, чтобы он мог точно разобрать, что он чувствует: жарко, тревожно и желанно.

Мистер Старк смеется. Снова. Это звучит неправильно, смех такой же острый, как и его взгляд. Где же тепло?

— О, Питер, ты действительно так заведен, — он наклоняется вперед, хватает член Питера через джинсы и сжимает. Питер вскрикивает, его подкидывает на кровати, неожиданное удовольствие перекрывает все остальное. — Ты ведь хотел этого, не так ли?

Питер кивает, смущенный румянец заливает его шею и щеки.

— Очаровательно, — почему кажется, что это сказано с насмешкой? Это неправильно. Руки мистера Старка ложатся на джинсы Питера, стягивая их вниз. — Сними эту кофту. Я хочу снова увидеть твое тело.

Ошеломленный, Питер повинуется, изо всех сил пытаясь стащить кофту через голову, в то время как мистер Старк быстрым движением стягивает с него джинсы. Этого всего слишком много, слишком резкий переход от ничего до почти полного обнажения, но прежде, чем он может сказать хоть слово против, мистер Старк сжимает его член через боксеры, бормоча: «хороший мальчик.»

— О боже, — выдыхает Питер, с трудом соображая от прикосновения. — _Мистер Старк_.

— Это все, что нужно, верно? — мистер Старк проталкивает два пальца в открытый рот Питера и тот, не нуждаясь в дополнительных указаниях, начинает их посасывать, наслаждаясь незнакомым вкусом кожи на языке, кружа вокруг каждого пальца по очереди. Другая рука мистера Старка продолжает гладить его член, сводя Питера с ума, подталкивая его к краю. — Несколько поцелуев, рука на твоем члене, и ты готов кончить. Разве не так, Питер?

Питер кивает, скуля, униженно, но ему все равно, потому что, _срань господня_ , в каждой фантазии, которые у него когда-либо были, был такой момент.

— Ну, тогда вперед. — Мистер Старк крепко сжимает его пенис. — Кончи для меня, как хорошенькая маленькая шлюха.

Оргазм Питера поражает его с такой силой, что он почти падает с кровати. Но даже когда удовольствие сотрясает его тело и доходит до груди, его разум цепляется за это слово: _**шлюха.**_ Это не кажется правильным, это слишком жестоко, это совсем не то, что он думал, в стиле мистера Старка, это больше…

Это похоже на мистера Бека.

Как только все встает на свои места — МОРГ и Бек, и беспокойство мистера Старка, невозможное становится правдоподобным — что-то сильное и металлическое хватает его за руки, вздергивая их над головой. Такое же приспособление хватает его за лодыжки, расставляя ноги.

Он бросает взгляд на человека, стоящего над ним. Он все еще выглядит как мистер Старк, но улыбка на его лице намного более жестокая, чем любая из тех, что когда-либо украшали губы его наставника.

— Сообразил, да? Вот что мне в тебе нравится, Питер. Ты умный. Быстро соображаешь. — Он хватается за край боксеров Питера. — Если бы ты не был так предан не тому человеку, мы могли бы использовать тебя в команде. Как сейчас…

Он пожимает плечами и стягивает боксеры вниз.

Нет. НЕТ. Питер кричит и старается порвать путы, не сдерживая силы, но ничего не получается.

— Ты думаешь, мы не придумали, как справиться с маленькой супершлюшкой Тони? — он все еще звучит как мистер Старк, но пугающе: голос, который любит Питер, который всегда заставляет его чувствовать себя в безопасности, превратился в оружие. — Я проторчал два месяца, работая учителем в этой сраной школе не для того, чтобы не узнать, как тебя скрутить. Конечно, я не думал, что буду использовать их именно так, но… — снова раздался смех. Как Питер мог подумать, даже на секунду, что этот смех принадлежит мистеру Старку? — Кто я такой, чтобы упускать возможность, когда она появляется?

Мистер Бек скользит пальцем по животу Питера, проводя линию через мокрое пятно спермы, быстро подсыхающее на коже. Затем, подмигнув, он ведет пальцами ниже, задевая вход Питера. Питер снова дергается, его охватывает тошнота, перевозбуждение и страх.

— Мистер Бек, _пожалуйста…_

— Я пришел сюда только для того, чтобы забрать очень дорогие солнцезащитные очки, — объясняет мистер Бек, нажимая пальцем, проталкивая, борясь с телом Питера, а другой рукой поглаживая член Питера. Это из-за чрезмерной стимуляции, которая отвлекает его, ему не удается оставаться сжатым достаточно долго, чтобы мистер Бек не смог протолкнуть в него палец. — Это просто забавный бонус.

Питер кричит и борется, когда мистер Бек добавляет второй палец, грубого и болезненного, рука сжимается вокруг его члена. К своему ужасу, он чувствует, как у него снова начинает вставать, образ мистера Старка, обнажающегося перед ним, пересиливает его силу воли.

Мистер Бек ухмыляется, и это самое ужасное, что Питер когда-либо видел.

— Видишь? Ты хочешь этого. Шлюха.

— _Не хочу_ , — настаивает Питер, когда мистер Бек выжимает из него немного смегмы. — _Помогите!_ — кричит он, чтобы доказать это, будь проклято его тело. — Помогите, я здесь!

Но мистер Бек только смеется и смеется.

— В самом деле, Питер, разве я стал бы тратить на тебя время, если бы была хоть малейшая возможность, что кто-то придет к тебе на помощь? — Он убирает пальцы, вытирая их о джинсы, прежде чем расстегнуть ремень. — Кричи сколько хочешь, тебе никто не поможет.

***

В конце концов мистер Бек прав: на крик никто не приходит. Он начинает стонать, задыхаться и ненавидеть себя, когда мистер Бек выжимает из него второй оргазм, а затем третий, продолжая целенаправленно попадать по его простате. Он не перестает бороться и просто позволяет этому случиться, обмякнув, проглатывая страх, пытаясь вспомнить тот день, когда на самом деле это был мистер Старк внутри него: доброта в его глазах, мягкость его прикосновений.

Он не позволит этому монстру испоганить его воспоминания.

***

Когда все заканчивается, мистер Бек оставляет его там, измученного и мокрого от спермы и пота.

— Передай Тони, что я забегал поздороваться, — усмехается он, и это звучит уже собственным голосом. Питер закрывает глаза, не желая видеть, вернулся ли он к своей настоящей внешности. — Скажи ему, что всему виной его непомерное высокомерие.

***

Питер не знает, как долго он так лежит, воспоминания и мечты переплетаются друг с другом, разум не в состоянии отделить одно от другого. Иногда он приходит в сознание мучительно тяжело. ( _Ты хорошенькая маленькая шлюха_.) В других случаях он чувствует вкус соли от слез. ( _Я не могу перестать думать о тебе_.) Прошло достаточно много времени, чтобы сперма, вытекающая из его задницы, высохла зудящими полосами на мошонке и внутренней стороне бедер. ( _Ты хочешь этого. Шлюха_.) У него болят мышцы, руки вытянуты, ноги бесполезно дергаются в путах.

Время от времени, когда вспышки гнева добавляют ему сил, он пытается позвать на помощь, но его голос слишком слаб, чтобы двигаться, хриплый от бессмысленного плача и криков.

Он говорит себе, что все в порядке. Все будет хорошо. Мистер Старк придет.

***

В конце концов мистер Старк врывается в комнату с криком, освобождая Питера от оков бластерами Железного Человека, притягивая его обнаженное тело в свои объятия, литания страдания срывается с его губ:

— О, нет. О нет, Питер, пиздец, прости меня, малыш. Прости, прости, прости меня.

Питер, затуманенный и слабый, хочет прижаться к нему, отчаянно нуждаясь в тепле, в силе его тела. Но его разум кричит, съеживается, заставляет его метаться и хныкать, пока он инстинктивно не утыкается носом в изгиб между плечом и шеей и не вдыхает. Это он, говорят ему его чувства. Настоящий мистер Старк. Его одеколон, а под ним еще и запах, его личный запах, тот самый, которого не хватало. Все его тело расслабляется, обмякает, трясется, не в состоянии понять, что говорит мистер Старк. Он просто дышит, дышит и дышит.

Теперь он в безопасности. Он в безопасности.

***

Он не может оставаться в его руках вечно. Даже не может оставаться в таком положении долго. Вскоре мистер Старк подталкивает его вверх, рукой убирая волосы со лба, глаза бегают по его лицу, ища, возможно, пытаясь определить, не накачан ли он наркотиками. Это, безусловно, самое большое количество прикосновений с тех пор, как… с тех пор. Питер на этот раз тоже голый. Эта мысль заставляет его чувствовать себя дико. Он смеется безумным смехом, и мистер Старк удивленно отшатывается.

— Пит, ты в порядке? Нет, подожди, это глупый вопрос, конечно же, нет. — Он протягивает руку за спину Питера, хватает одеяло с кровати и натягивает его на плечи в успокаивающем, защитном жесте. Затем его рука возвращается к лицу, просто придерживая его. — Мне очень, очень жаль, малыш. Он заблокировал все видеокамеры. Он заблокировал все. Но как только мы получили доступ, и я увидел тебя… — желваки на его челюсти ходят ходуном, кажется, будто он может взорваться. — Я найду его, Пит. Я найду его, и я убью его.

Питер кивает. Он дотрагивается пальцами до края одеяла, а затем туже заворачивается в него.

— Он сказал, что пришел по другому делу, — говорит он и удивляется, как спокойно звучит его голос. — Что-то насчет солнечных очков? В этом нет никакого смысла, но именно это он и сказал. Я был просто… бонусом, наверное. Он получил то, за чем пришел, что бы это ни было?

Рука мистера Старка движется, снова поглаживая волосы Питера, пытаясь привести их в порядок, как будто это имеет значение.

— Об этом можешь не беспокоиться.

— Значит, «да». — Питер не уверен, почему он сосредотачивается на этом, разве что это что-то конкретное. Что-то конкретное и не касается его самого. — Это плохо, да? Типа, очень плохо? Он ведь не просто так ворвался в башню Мстителей, верно?

Рука падает на колено Питера, которое торчит из-под одеяла. Пальцы мистера Старка начинают рассеянно поглаживать кожу там; тело Питера реагирует, и это не то, с чем Питер может справиться прямо сейчас, искры удовольствия извиваются сами по себе, вызывая отвращение.

Мистер Старк говорит что-то о том, что да, это нехорошо. Питер на самом деле не вслушивается, только наполовину вникая в его слова, слишком поглощенный ощущением руки мистера Старка, чтобы понять что-то большее, чем смысл разговора: все очень плохо, потенциальная катастрофа, они все переезжают в безопасное убежище ЩИТа как можно скорее. Затем внезапно наступает тишина, и он понимает, что мистер Старк, должно быть, задал ему вопрос. Он понятия не имеет, о чем именно.

Он ищет, что бы сказать, и первое, что выходит:

— Это довольно херово, что, для того, чтоб вы снова прикоснулись ко мне, мне пришлось пройти через подобное.

Это замечание словно выбило весь воздух из груди. Рука мистера Старка застыла на месте; его глаза скользнули вниз, а затем обратно, потрясенные, как будто он не понимал, что делает.

— Извините, — быстро говорит Питер. — Простите, я не то имел в виду.

— Именно это, — мистер Старк отдергивает руку, и Питер скулит. Бля. Он на самом деле скулит, жалкий и нуждающийся, и он ненавидит себя. Мистер Старк делает такое выражение лица, будто Питер только что запустил руку ему в грудину и вырвал сердце. — Это мне следует просить прощения, Пит.

Питер ждет, рассчитывая, что это превратится во что-то другое: объяснение, прикосновение, _что-то_. Вместо этого недосказанность повисает между ними в воздухе, такая же тяжелая, как обвинение Питера, создавая тяжелую и неловкую атмосферу. Затем мистер Старк откидывается на спинку стула и трет глаза.

— Я не могу сделать это прямо сейчас, — говорит он. Он выглядит измученным. — Я уже пробыл здесь дольше, чем следовало бы, и мне нужно вернуться к поискам Бека.

 _Ты что, блядь, издеваешься?_ — вот что хочет сказать Питер, но все, что он произносит, это тихое: — О!

Мистер Старк одаривает его извиняющейся улыбкой: _что я могу сделать_? Это выражение Питер обычно находит очаровательно дерзким, но сегодня он хочет ответить на него: _больше. Вы можете сделать больше_. Он мог бы обнять его, поцеловать, пообещать, что вся эта красивая ложь Бека — правда. Потому что это наверное было хуже всего, хуже, чем боль или унижение: иметь эти мгновения, те, что были до того, как он все осознал, чистая надежда, высеченную в его памяти, фальшивая и издевательская.

Молчание становится неловким. Мистер Старк похлопывает его по колену и соскальзывает с кровати.

— А ты прими душ и приведи себя в порядок. Потом мне надо будет, чтобы ты собрал вещи, потому что мы перевезем тебя в это безопасное убежище как можно скорее.

— О, — тупо говорит Питер. — Хорошо.

Мистер Старк смотрит на него, и Питер почти тает, когда видит, что в его глаза снова вернулась эта мягкость, несправедливая и сбивающая с толку, и все еще так чертовски прекрасна, что он хочет утонуть в ней. Мистер Старк протягивает руку, обхватывая подбородок Питера, след от пальцев горит, как клеймо, когда они расходятся.

— Технология, которую украл Бек, еще больше упростит ему использование его иллюзий, — говорит мистер Старк. — Мы должны придумать пароль. Чтобы проверить, что это действительно мы, на всякий случай.

Питер почти отвечает, что он может сказать по запаху, но даже ошеломленный, избитый и не совсем соображающий, он знает, что это было бы отталкивающим. Кроме того, это не поможет, если мистер Старк будет в костюме или что-то в этом роде.

— Ладно. Например?

К его величайшему удивлению, мистер Старк слегка улыбается.

— Я думал, что кодовый вопрос: «Какой твой любимый действительно старый фильм?»

Питер чувствует, как его губы изгибаются в ответ на ухмылку мистера Старка.

— И каков же ответ?

— _«Чужой»._

Их взгляды встречаются, и Питер оказывается на миллион лет в прошлом, до того, как он умер, до того, как мир перевернулся с ног на голову, до всего этого, он стоит на космическом корабле, мчащемся в неизвестность, мистер Старк говорит ему: «Я все еще злюсь, что ты здесь, но это действительно хороший план.»

Он не уверен, означает ли что-то тот факт, что мистер Старк останавливает выбор на этом фильме, его пальцы сжимаются вокруг подбородка Питера, его взгляд становится все мягче и мягче, но это похоже на что-то особенное. Может быть, обещание. Обещание, что, несмотря ни на что, он не забудет, через что они прошли. То, чем они уже пожертвовали. Что они пройдут и через это тоже, хотя сейчас это не кажется возможным.

А может, и нет. Может быть, Питер все это выдумывает, ищет что-то, чего не существует. Он сглатывает и кивает.

— Какой твой любимый старый фильм? Ответ: «Чужой», — повторяет он. — Понял.

— Отлично. Будь готов к выходу через час.

Мистер Старк начинает отстраняться; как только тепло его тела исчезает, Питера охватывает паника. Он не может. Принять душ. Собраться? Двигаться? _Сейчас?_ Он _не может_. Питер хватает мистера Старка за руку, прежде чем тот оказывается вне досягаемости.

— Пожалуйста, не уходите, сэр. Пожалуйста, не оставляйте меня одного.

— Пит… — мистер Старк закрывает глаза, губы его беззвучно шевелятся, словно он что-то обдумывает или просчитывает про себя. Он пытается держать себя в руках? Это не кажется правильным.

— За твоей дверью стоят два агента ЩИТа, ты в полной безопасности.

— Это не… я не беспокоился о своей безопасности, — даже сам Питер замечает, насколько подавленным звучит его голос. Он отпускает руку мистера Старка. — Все в порядке.

— Это не так. Я знаю, что это не так, — мистер Старк глубоко вздыхает. И тут он делает то, к чему Питер никак не мог подготовиться: наклоняется вперед и быстро и легко целует его в лоб. — Мне очень жаль. Мне так жаль. Я хочу… я просто очень сожалею обо всем этом.

А потом он исчез. Питер падает обратно на кровать, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы двигаться.

***

В конце концов он тащится в душ, где наконец позволяет себе рыдать, рыдать и рыдать, пока у него не начинает сводить от боли живот.

Потом он выходит и собирает вещи, потому что время жалеть себя закончилось. У него есть более серьезные причины для беспокойства, чем то, что случилось с ним, или разрушение его отношений с мистером Старком. В конце концов, им предстоит отловить психа.


	3. Chapter 3

Это Хэппи, а не мистер Старк, провожает Питера в безопасное место. На этот раз он даже не удивлен; Питер и не надеялся на это, так что он не может быть разочарован.

Да, он не разочарован. _Он не разочарован_.

Если он повторит это достаточно много раз, может это станет правдой.

— Ты в порядке, пацан? — спрашивает Хэппи с переднего сиденья, озабоченно посматривая на Питера через зеркало заднего вида. Поймав собственное отражение, Питер не может винить его за беспокойство. Он в ужасном состоянии, волосы едва расчесаны, глаза все еще красные от слез. На щеке, где в какой-то момент мистер Бек схватил его, виднеется едва заметная царапина, а во взгляде — пустота. Возможно, в этой пустоте поселились призраки.

Нет, это только если добавить налета романтизации. В целом он просто устал, если быть честным. Очень, очень устал.

— Кто-нибудь поставил Мэй в известность? — спрашивает он вместо ответа. Ему не хочется лгать, но он также не собирается говорить Хэппи, что нет, он не в порядке. Что он чувствует себя так, словно все его внутренности вытащили, перекрутили и засунули обратно неправильно. Ему тошно, грустно и противно, и, несмотря на душ, он все еще ощущает себя грязным.

— Вся информация о случившемся засекречена, — отрицательно машет головой Хэппи. — Не волнуйся, у нас есть команда, которая следит за твоей квартирой. Мы позаботимся, чтобы с ней ничего не случилось. Я лично об этом позабочусь.

Еще до всего этого, всего несколько недель назад, у Питера появились подозрения относительно чувств Хэппи к его тете. Он вспоминает, как они хихикали с Недом пока обсуждали это, желая и в то же время не желая, чтобы это было правдой — _так странно_ , но разве это не было бы хорошо для нее? Он словно оказался в другой жизни. Теперь единственное чувство, которое он все еще в состоянии испытывать — это смутная благодарность за то, что кто-то будет присматривать за ней, и что никто не сказал ей о происшедшем. Он не хочет, чтобы она волновалась. Он _действительно_ не хочет, чтобы она обо всем узнала.

— Окей. Это хорошо, — голос у него плоский, унылый, совершенно безэмоциональный. Неудивительно, что Хэппи бросает на него еще один взволнованный взгляд.

— Питер, послушай, — говорит он неловко после того, как молчание затягивается более чем на минуту, — если тебе нужно с кем-то поговорить…

— Не нужно, — Питер задается вопросом, как много Хэппи известно. Мистер Старк сказал, что видел Питера на записи с камер наблюдения. Хэппи тоже мог их просмотреть. — Мне это совсем, совсем не нужно.

— Хорошо. Если вдруг передумаешь, я всегда к твоим услугам, — но в голосе Хэппи явно улавливается облегчение. Питер даже не винит его за это. Это был бы невероятно неловкий разговор. — Сейчас мы отвезем тебя в безопасное место. И мы поймаем Бека. Поверь мне, Тони не успокоится, пока мы этого не сделаем. Не знаю, видел ли я его когда-нибудь таким злым.

Питер смотрит на свои руки. Да, конечно. Мистер Старк может злиться из-за того, что Питер пострадал, но он не может остаться с ним в одной комнате. Он не может поддержать его, едва прикасается к нему, определенно не может дать ему то, что хочет Питер…

Конечно, он не может, потому что Питер всего лишь ребенок, ребенок, к сексу с которым его принудили. Вероятно, ребенок, который умудрился стать довольно большой проблемой, чтобы начать его избегать.

— Ага, буду иметь в виду, — заставляет он себя сказать, и судя по голосу он сам себе не верит.

— Он беспокоится о тебе, — настаивает Хэппи. — Я давно знаю Тони. Он не очень хорошо умеет выражать… любые эмоции, серьезно, но ты важен для него, Питер. Возможно, ты самый важный человек в его жизни. — Питер резко поднимает голову и видит в зеркале сияющие глаза Хэппи, большие и честные. — Он перевернет мир с ног на голову, чтобы все исправить.

Питер чувствует, как дрожат его губы, ладони вспотели, во рту пересохло. Он так сильно хочет, чтобы это было правдой. Больше всего на свете. Он кивает, боясь, что если заговорит, то выдаст себя.

— Главное, чтоб ты понял, — заключает Хэппи, снова переводя взгляд на дорогу. — Ты для него целый мир, малыш. Не забывай об этом.

***

Конспиративная квартира — это не квартира в прямом смысле слова, а подземный бункер, в который они попадают через несколько взаимосвязанных туннелей. Питер пытается следить за дорогой, мысленно сопоставляя повороты со своей внутренней картой города, но через десять минут езды по темному подземелью он сбивается. К тому времени, когда они останавливаются, он даже не уверен, что они все еще в Манхэттене.

Строгая, бесстрастная агент ЩИТа, которая представляется как Мария Хилл, провожает Питера в его комнату и сообщает ему, что у его двери всегда будет стоять охранник.

— Мне разрешено покидать свою комнату? — спрашивает он.

На краткий миг ее лицо выражает нечто иное, чем спокойный профессионализм, хотя он не может с точностью сказать, что за эмоция мелькает там вместо этого. Беспокойство или, может быть, жалость.

— Ты не заключенный здесь, Паркер. Ты можешь свободно передвигаться, но тут особо и пройтись негде.

— О, хорошо, — он облизывает губы, почти желая удержаться от вопроса, но ничего не может с собой поделать. — А мистер Старк, он будет…?

— Он в другом месте. Безопаснее всего держать потенциальные цели по отдельности.

— Оу. Ну да, думаю, это имеет смысл, — теперь все кажется таким логичным. Мистер Старк, наверное, в восторге — ему вообще не придется видеться с Питером. Возможно, это даже была его идея. — Отлично. Думаю, я просто посижу здесь один.

— У нас есть для тебя книги, школьные задания и Старкпад с зашифрованным каналом, который можно использовать для связи с заранее утвержденными номерами, — предлагает агент Хилл. Что-то вроде жалости вернулось на ее лицо, и она добавила: — Мы скоро поймаем его, Питер. Это ненадолго.

Да, конечно, ненадолго.

Ему начинает казаться, что уж лучше бы он тогда потерпел и остался в школе.

***

В списке Старкпада уже есть три загруженных контакта. Один — ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ ЧРЕЗВЫЧАЙНЫХ СИТУАЦИЙ, именно так — сплошными заглавными буквами, и Питер думает, что это должен быть номер кого-то из ЩИТа или что-то в этом роде. Второй — номер Хэппи.

Третий — Тони Старк.

Он долго смотрит на него, прежде чем отложить планшет в сторону, так и не отправив никакого сообщения. Он даже не представляет, что мог бы написать.

***

ЩИТ снабжает его снотворным, которое он обычно принимал в первые месяцы после Щелчка Халка, и от которых он так сильно отключается, что даже в его подсознании не остается ничего, кроме пустоты. Он думал, что выше этого, но с благодарностью глотает таблетки. У него нет никакого желания проверять, какие сны его будут ждать сегодняшней ночью.

***

На следующее утро его будит звук входящего сообщения от мистера Старка.

_Ты в порядке, карапуз? Я вроде как ожидал получить от тебя сообщение вчера вечером._

Питер начинает быстро набирать « _А я вроде как ожидал, что вы будете здесь_ », но потом он быстро стирает. Это несправедливо. Может быть, их действительно держат отдельно ради их собственной безопасности. Вместо этого он отправляет:

_Я в порядке._

Он ждет несколько минут, но ответа нет. Мистер Старк, вероятно, уже занят, охотится за мистером Беком. Или просто игнорирует Питера.

***

Он пытается сесть за выполнение домашки, которую ему передала агент Хилл, но его разум продолжает сбоить, он наполнен образами, которые вызывают у него тошноту и заставляют страницы расплываться перед глазами. Через несколько часов он сдается и отправляется исследовать убежище вместо этого. «Исследовать» — слишком громкое слово для столь небольшого пространства. Возможно, он и не был заключенным, но обещание агента Хилл, что он сможет осмотреться, было немного преувеличено. Ему позволено пройти только по одному коридору без окон, и там нет ничего, кроме пары пустых комнат и кухоньки, забитой консервами.

В конце концов, он сворачивается калачиком в обнимку со Старкпадом, смотрит «Звездные войны» и изо всех сил старается не думать вообще ни о чем.

***

Он решает принять только половину таблетки перед сном, и просыпается от крика, лицо залито слезами, на простынях пятна спермы.

***

« _Я соврал, я не в порядке_ », — набирает Питер в Старкпаде на следующее утро, но потом удаляет сообщение. Мистер Старк вряд ли захочет беспокоиться на этот счет. Заморачиваться этим.

Вместо этого он пишет: « _Мне скучно_ ». Схожая идея, только смысловая нагрузка меньше.

Через несколько минут мистер Старк посылает сообщение с прикрепленным к нему огромным файлом. « _Чертеж для нового обновления твоего костюма. Поиграй там с ним. Внеси некоторые изменения. Ты тот, кто будет носить его, последнее слово должно быть за тобой_ ».

Питер смотрит на сообщение, затем открывает файлы. Он забит различными схемами и чертежами. Обалдеть. Питер просил покопаться в конструкции костюма в течение нескольких месяцев, ему снова и снова отвечали, что, хотя мистер Старк был рад его самоотдаче, он не был готов заниматься всем этим, пока нет.

— Я бы предпочел бы перекинуться парой слов с вами, — говорит Питер планшету. Эти чертежи, возможно, самая крутая вещь, которую он когда-либо видел. Несколько недель назад он бы сказал, что о большем и мечтать не стоит. Теперь он бы отдал их обратно, только за возможность снова оказаться в объятиях мистера Старка. Без малейшего сожаления.

Но у него нет такой возможности. Зато есть эти файлы. И это круто. Он должен перестать жалеть себя.

Вздохнув, он достает один из чертежей и принимается за работу.

***

Он работает целый день до поздней ночи, пока не отключается. Во сне его разум полностью забит картинками нового костюма. Это гораздо лучше, чем видеть во сне мистера Бека.

***

На следующее утро агент ЩИТа будит его, велит одеться и приготовиться к отъезду. Они нашли Бека и проводят инструктаж по этому поводу. На другой конспиративной квартире. Там будет мистер Старк.

Питер никогда в жизни не одевался так быстро.

***

Какое это все-таки облегчение вырваться из этих тесных комнат хоть куда-то. Это здание все также лишено солнечного света, как и предыдущее, но, по крайней мере, краска здесь другого оттенка — грязно-белая, а ковровое покрытие тускло-голубое, не тускло-серое. Это мелочи, это разнообразие.

(Да, возможно, он начинает сходить с ума. Он это признает.)

Это секретное убежище больше. Агент Хилл ведет его мимо зала за залом, другие агенты мелькают в комнатах и выходят из них, бросая на него любопытные взгляды. Он вежливо улыбается им, сопротивляясь желанию прыгнуть к ним впритык, схватить их за плечи, потребовать, чтобы они заговорили с ним, просто чтобы он мог услышать чей-то голос.

(Ладно, он определенно сходит с ума. Можно ли его винить?)

Их цель — большой конференц-зал, дезориентирующий своим совершенно обыденным видом. Не то чтобы Питер проводил много времени в конференц-залах, но он ожидал, что секретные встречи будут проходить в каком-то тайном месте, возможно, где стены будут покрыты высокотехнологичными компьютерными экранами, а не в скучной комнате с большим овальным столом, который выглядит так, будто его украли из офисного набора. Агент Хилл подталкивает его и говорит, чтобы он сел на маленький жесткий стул позади всех. Он садится, подтягивает колени к подбородку и натягивает капюшон толстовки. Он знает, что это непрофессионально, но они буквально даже не дали ему сесть за стол, так что пусть идут на хер.

Питер молча ждет, не обращая внимания на нескольких суровых агентов, слоняющихся вокруг, пока дверь снова не открывается, и мистер Старк не врывается внутрь в сопровождении еще нескольких агентов и Ника долбанного Фьюри. Он тут же переводит взгляд на Питера, всего на кратчайшее мгновение, достаточно долгое, чтобы их глаза встретились. Затем он бросается к своему креслу — ну разумеется, у него есть свое собственное место за столом — и громко, уверенно говорит Фьюри, чтобы тот начинал.

У Питера нет времени погрузиться с головой в собственную обиду до начала собрания, когда Фьюри начинает рассказывать, что Бек и его приспешники далеко не ушли. Они создали себе временный штаб в пустой фабрике в Джерси, но какая бы защита там не стояла, она достаточно хороша, чтоб ЩИТ не смог ничего рассмотреть сквозь нее.

— Краткая версия — Квентин Бек стал угрозой высшего приоритета в одночасье, потому что кое-кто решил, что создать несанкционированную международную спутниковую систему управления дронами — это отличная идея, а затем оставил ее без защиты, — Фьюри смерил Тони обвиняющим взглядом.

— Она не была без защиты! — огрызается оскорбленный Тони. — Она была очень даже защищена.

— Прошу прощения, мои данные неверны или чертов безумец действительно получил доступ и заблокировал тебя так тщательно, что ты не смог восстановить удаленный доступ к системе?

Тони хмурится, раздраженно скрещивает руки на груди, но ничего не отвечает.

— Она была незащищена, — Фьюри отворачивается от Тони. — Для тех из вас, кто не в курсе последнего колоссально идиотского поступка Тони, вот с чем нам предстоит иметь дело.

Питеру удается сосредоточиться, лишь изредка поглядывая на мистера Старка (не то чтобы он хоть раз посмотрел в ответ), когда Фьюри объясняет основы программы ЭДИТ, лучшую предположения ЩИТа о том, как она может взаимодействовать с МОРГом (Фьюри называет эту кооперацию термином «мозгоёбство») — и их план, который должен позволить выманить мистера Бека во время атаки объекта.

— Мы не знаем точно, что именно они смогут нам противопоставить, но чем дольше мы пытаемся предугадать это, тем больше у них есть времени на разработку плана, — заключает он. — Значит, мы нападем на них прежде, чем они нападут на нас или кого-либо другого. Отправляемся завтра. Агент Хилл объяснит план нападения.

Агент Хилл поднимается, объясняет тактику, роли, варианты действий на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Ни одно из них не касается Питера.

— Прошу прощения? — говорит он, поднимая руку. — Простите, что прерываю, но в чем моя роль?

Прежде чем агент Хилл успевает ответить, мистер Старк поворачивается на стуле и впервые с тех пор, как вошел в комнату, смотрит на Питера.

— Ты возвращаешься на конспиративную квартиру и ждешь, — твердо говорит он. — Ты здесь только потому, что я решил, ты имеешь право знать, что происходит.

— Но…

— Даже не начинай, Паркер, — это резкое, отрывистое рычание. Он не говорил с Питером таким тоном с момента… наверное, с момента того случая на пароме. — Просто не надо.

Питер скрещивает руки на груди, сердито сутулится, но не настаивает.

***

По крайней мере, он не настаивает прямо во время встречи. Но как только она заканчивается, и мистер Старк выходит из комнаты, демонстративно не глядя на него, он вскакивает на ноги и бежит за ним.

— Мистер Старк! ― кричит Питер вслед. ― Мистер Старк, остановитесь! Мне нужно с вами поговорить!

― Нет, все, что тебе **нужно** сделать, это вернуться туда, где ты в безопасности, ― огрызается мистер Старк, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Не испытывай мое терпение, ребенок.

― Нет, пока вы не поговорите со мной. Сэр, — Питер уверенно перехватывает его взгляд.

Он практически может видеть, как мистер Старк пытается решить, сможет ли он победить в этом споре, нервно сгибая левую руку.

― Хорошо, ― наконец соглашается он, кивая головой в сторону ближайшей двери. — Заходи. А вы, — обращается он к своим охранникам, ― подождите снаружи. Если я начну его убивать, просто не вмешивайтесь и позвольте мне — он, скорее всего, заслужил это.

Питер идет за ним в другое помещение, которое оказывается очередным конференц-залом, поменьше и такое же стерильно пустое. С закрытой дверью и вооруженными охранниками вне поля зрения, они словно находились в любом случайном офисном здании.

― Ладно, говори, ― часть злости ушла из голоса мистера Старка теперь, когда их не окружают другие люди, но он все еще оставляет почти метр расстояния между ними, небрежно опираясь на стол и скрестив руки.

— Я хочу сражаться, — почему бы сразу не перейти к делу, не так ли? Он не уверен, сколько времени мистер Старк собирается ему выделить на разговор. — В смысле, да ладно вам, мистер Старк, я буквально только что придумал новый костюм и все такое.

— Это было сделано для того, чтобы занять тебя, а не для того, чтобы втянуть в опасную схватку, в которой мы действуем практически вслепую. Ни за что, Пит.

— О да, потому что я же никогда раньше не сражался вслепую, — честно говоря, это крайне оскорбительное оправдание. — Мистер Бек — просто обычный человек. Я сталкивался и с худшим. **Мы** сталкивались и с худшим.

Лицо мистера Старка мрачнеет при этом напоминании.

— Насколько я помню, это закончилось не очень хорошо, — говорит он с едва сдерживаемыми эмоциями. — Я не горю желанием опять с этим столкнуться. Что случилось с дружелюбным соседом Человеком-пауком? Я думал, ты хочешь быть ближе к простым людям?

Можно подумать он не понимает. Можно подумать он не знает на 100%, почему Питер хочет участвовать в этой битве.

— Джерси не так уж далеко от Куинса. И кроме того, это вроде как личное.

Мистер Старк молчит несколько долгих секунд, беспокойно потирая запястье.

— То, что это личное — только осложняет все. Ты можешь действовать иррационально.

— А вы собираетесь быть совершенно рациональным? — его голос сочится сарказмом, все разочарование Питера от противоречивых ответов мистера Старка выливается в одно предложение. Черт это все подери, не ради этого Питер завел этот разговор, но он не может удержаться от того, чтобы добавить: — Да, это имеет смысл, я имею в виду, что вы-то до сих пор справлялись с этим просто на «отлично».

И да, он зашел слишком далеко. Ноздри мистера Старка раздуваются, желваки вздулись от напряжения, он делает несколько неудачных попыток заговорить, прежде чем наконец ответить дрожащим голосом:

— Может быть и нет, но это мне решать.

— А я не могу решать сам за себя? Да ладно вам, мистер Старк, я больше не ребенок, и вы это знаете, — он действительно это _знает._ Узнал лично, буквально на себе проверил, даже если он не признает этого. — Я был в космосе. И я могу вам пригодиться! Я знаю, на что похожа его технология иллюзий. И с моим, ну, знаете, моим паучьим чутьем, я думаю, что смогу увидеть его иллюзии насквозь? Ну, не видеть в смысле «видеть», а чувствовать, что реально, а что нет. Это может быть очень, очень полезно.

Мистер Старк отворачивается, глядя в пустоту где-то над головой Питера.

— Мне неприятно указывать на очевидное, но в прошлый раз ты, кажется, не заметил разницы.

Ой черт.

Питер так сильно ошеломлен его ответом, что ему требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы понять смысл этих слов. Если мистер Старк знает, что мистер Бек использовал технологию МОРГ, тогда…

Тогда это означает, что он знает, **как** мистер Бек использовал технологию МОРГ в прошлый раз. Чей образ он принял. Как отчаянно Питер хотел верить в эту ложь, ведь он так сильно хотел, чтобы она оказалась правдой.

— Это все было записано? Вы просмотрели записи?

Мистер Старк кивает, по-прежнему избегая смотреть ему в глаза. Похоже, ему физически больно объяснять:

— Как только мы снова подключили систему безопасности, мы нашли запись с камер. Мне необходимо было знать, что случилось. Чтобы… чтобы понимать, с чем мы столкнулись.

Ну да. _Правильно._ Совершенно безответственная часть Питера хочет знать, о чем думает мистер Старк. Может, какая-то его часть нашла увиденное хоть слегка привлекательным. Может, хоть в крошечном кусочке его сердца тоже возникнет желание… разве не так было в ту ночь, когда он был пьян? Но нет, конечно, нет. Мистер Старк совершенно ясно дал это понять.

Питер закрывает глаза. Видео уже просмотрено. Так почему бы не использовать его.

— Если вы смотрели видео, то знаете, почему я был слишком невнимателен и не обратил внимание на то, что говорят мне мои чувства.

Когда он снова открывает глаза, мистер Старк смотрит себе под ноги.

— Да, — тихо говорит он. — Шкет…

— Я не прошу вас говорить что-то по этому поводу, — быстро уточняет Питер. — Мы можем просто… забыть об этом. Я хочу сказать, что не буду так отвлекаться на поле боя. Это было глупо, я должен был знать лучше. Он все равно не смог бы обмануть меня дважды, и уж точно не во время сражения. Так что… я буду полезен. Вот и все. Единственная причина, почему я заговорил об этом.

Мистер Старк наконец снова смотрит на него.

— Может, и будешь, — соглашается он, и его голос становится мягче. — Но Пит, если с тобой что-то случится… — он пожимает плечами, и на секунду у него на лице появляется выражение, которое напоминает Питеру, каким он выглядел в самом начале, в том гостиничном номере: испуганным, побежденным, опустошенным. — Я не могу подвергать тебя такому риску.

— Но я уже в опасности! Мистер Бек знает кто я и знает о моих способностях. Если что-то пойдет не так, я буду следующим, по чью душу он придет. Так что, если мое присутствие увеличит наши шансы на победу, вы должны мне это позволить. А оно _увеличит,_ вы же знаете, что увеличит. — Затем, он цепляется за мысль, которая наполовину правдива и, возможно, будет наиболее эффективна: — И это заставило бы меня чувствовать себя лучше. После того, что он сделал, я хотел бы быть среди тех, кто будет с ним сражаться. Знаете, вернуть себе чувство контроля над собственной жизнью?

Мистер Старк прищуривается.

— Это действительно то, что ты чувствуешь или ты говоришь так потому, что это весьма убедительная чушь?

Черт, его раскрыли.

— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят? — неопределенно машет рукой Питер.

Это вызывает смех у мистера Старка. Не сильный, скорее одинокий смешок, но это первый смех, который Питер услышал от него за долгое время. Он словно бьет под ребра. Питер и не подозревал, как сильно скучает по этому звуку.

— Дополнительные баллы за честность.

— Итак? Можно?

Мистер Старк окидывает его понимающим взглядом. Его взгляд так откровенно скользит по нему, что напоминает прикосновение пальцев к коже Питера; он чувствует, как его охватывает жар. В последнее время в его памяти всплывает множество воспоминаний о подобных взглядах, и он не должен сейчас думать ни об одном из них.

— Если я скажу «нет», ты попытаешься сбежать из убежища, чтобы присоединиться к нам?

— Вообще-то, я думал, что было бы разумнее выпрыгнуть из машины на обратном пути, — признается Питер. — Есть один отрезок пути, когда мы из туннелей выбираемся на поверхность. Я имею в виду, мы тогда будем на мосту, но… — он закатывает рукава, показывая вебшутеры, которые не снимал с тех пор, как покинул башню Мстителей. Он добавляет легкую улыбку. Если мистер Старк задает вопросы, значит, Питер своего добился.

— Ты невозможен, — если Питер не совсем сошел с ума — а он может быть сумасшедшим, — то это сказано с нежностью. — Отлично, ты в деле. Фьюри и так уже злится на меня, мне не нужно, чтобы он добавил тебя, устраивающего побег, в список моих прегрешений. Но ты вмешиваешься только в случае **крайней необходимости** , понял?

— Понял, — соглашается Питер, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть свою радость. — Я буду сама ответственность, сэр. Спасибо.

Мистер Старк закатывает глаза.

— О, _теперь_ ты вспомнил о вежливости, — ворчит он, проходя мимо к двери. _Все еще_ избегая прикасаться к нему. — Я пойду скажу Фьюри. Если этот новый костюм готов, мы можем отправить спецификации в мой безопасный дом. Тебе нужно будет вернуться с нами для полного инструктажа.

***

Остаток дня проходит в суете подготовки. Более углубленные планы. Глубокое изучение протоколов безопасности и позывных ЩИТа, примерка нового костюма.

Мистер Старк рядом большую часть времени. Ведет себя почти нормально: не игнорировал присутствие Питера, иногда даже разговаривал с ним напрямую, но всегда с оттенком формальности. Все признаки гнева исчезли, но исчезла и всякая привязанность. Как будто он решил убрать все эмоции, которые заставляли его орать на Питера всего несколько часов назад, смотреть на него так, словно его смерть может заставит мир рухнуть.

Это профессионально. Это уместно. Это хорошо, это позволяет Питеру сосредоточиться на изучении того, что ему нужно узнать, на тестировании нового костюма, на подготовке к встрече с врагом, у которого есть технологии, непохожие на все, с чем они ранее сталкивались. От этого больно почти так же, как если бы он продолжал игнорировать Питера — на самом деле, ощущается это точно так же, как игнорирование, но определенно хуже, ведь происходит у него на глазах.

Но это не важно. Главное — подготовиться к встрече с мистером Беком и его командой.

Потому что на данный момент Питеру совершенно непонятно, что происходит с его отношениями с мистером Старком. Он понятия не имеет, захочет ли его наставник иметь с ним дело, когда все это закончится. Может, и нет, особенно теперь, когда он знает, как сильно Питер хотел того, что произошло между ними. И все еще продолжает хотеть. Он может решить, что отношения с Питером не стоят постоянного ощущения неловкости. Самое меньшее, что Питер может сделать, это доказать, что он хорош в бою. Что он достоин того, чтобы оставаться супергероем-стажером, даже если им придется прекратить вечера кино, шутки и случайные прикосновения. Потерять это было бы достаточно плохо, но он не может потерять все, не может вернуться к тому, чтобы быть полностью одиноким, просто ребенком с какими-то странными способностями и самодельным костюмом.

Он должен хотя бы попытаться.

***

Когда он ворочается в постели, безуспешно пытаясь заснуть — нервничает из-за завтрашнего дня и беспокоится о том, чем может закончиться эта крайне опасная ситуация, образы озлобленного лица мистера Бека возникают, стоит ему только начать проваливаться в сон, — раздается тихий стук в дверь.

— Пит? — звучит из коридора едва различимым шепотом. Он, скорее всего, не смог бы услышать, не будь его слух настолько чувствительным.

— Мистер Старк? — спрашивает он, в горле першит. Что он здесь делает, так поздно ночью? Это действительно он? Это же не мог быть кто-то другой, верно? Это невозможно…

Он понимает, что начинает сходить с ума от страха, что совершенно противоречит тому, что ранее он обещал сохранить холодную голову в подобной ситуации. Он несколько раз глубоко дышит, чтобы успокоиться, а затем крадется к двери, где тщательно принюхивается. Да, это мистер Старк. Но на всякий случай он спрашивает:

— Какой ваш любимый старый фильм?

— Молодец, хороший мальчик, — говорит мистер Старк со смешком. Питер едва сдерживает стон от шока возбуждения, который вызывают в нем эти слова, воспоминание, в котором был даже не мистер Старк. Боже. Это пиздец какой-то. Это не должно его заводить. — «Чужой».

Конечно, это он. Питер уже знает это. Он задерживается на пару секунд, чтобы разгладить простую черную футболку, которую ЩИТ оставил в его комнате. Он ничего не может поделать с тем, что его фланелевые пижамные штаны слегка оттопырились в районе ширинки, Питеру остается только надеяться, что это не слишком заметно. Он распахивает дверь.

В отличие от Питера, мистер Старк все еще не переоделся: темные джинсы и красивая застегнутая на все пуговицы рубашка темно-коричневого цвета, подходящая к его глазам. Это довольно нелепо, что Питер именно на это обращает сейчас внимание, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Тони Старк выглядит потрясающе, и он стоит у двери Питера посреди ночи. _Почему?_

— Если вы здесь для того, чтобы сказать мне, что я отстранен от миссии, я буду в бешенстве, — предупреждает его Питер.

— Поверь мне, малыш, — поджимает губы мистер Старк, — если бы надо было сообщить тебе именно это, я бы прислал с этим сообщением агента Хилл. Пусть кто-нибудь другой разбирается с твоей истерикой. Отойди с дороги, я вхожу.

Питер машинально отступает назад, позволяя мистеру Старку проскользнуть в комнату и закрыть за собой дверь. Это впервые они остаются наедине с тех пор, как… ну, технически с сегодняшнего утра, но пустой конференц-зал с двумя охранниками прямо за дверью совершенно не то же самое. Так действительно, с тех пор как случился мистер Бек. Питер все еще чувствует широкие руки мистера Старка на своей спине, пальцы на колене, краткий миг воссоединения…

Он очень надеется, что мистер Старк не посмотрит вниз, потому что теперь его член полностью встал. И все, что для этого необходимо — пара секунд наедине в одном помещении. Это не должно быть _даже возможным_ после всего, что произошло, это действительно не должно происходить. Он просто собирается делать все от него зависящее, чтобы игнорировать это, потому что в данный момент ему больше ничего не остается.

— Итак? — спрашивает он, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно. — Если вы здесь не для того, чтобы вышвырнуть меня из команды, тогда зачем? Потому что я пытаюсь вести себя ответственно и хорошенько выспаться перед важным днем.

— Угу, ну и как, получается? — Питер ожидает, что мистер Старк сдвинется, может быть, сядет в одно из больших кресел, непонятно зачем стоящие прямо в центре комнаты, сделает что-нибудь еще, вместо того, чтоб продолжать торчать так близко, что Питер может видеть, как поднимается и опускается его грудь, когда он дышит. — Я здесь, потому что мы собираемся вместе сражаться. Мы должны доверять друг другу.

— Я думал, что я вообще не должен вступать в сражение? Просто постою себе в стороне? — Питер не уверен, почему он так раздражен, но горький и саркастический тон лучше, чем просто смущенный.

— Мы оба знаем какова вероятность, что ты _так_ и сделаешь, мистер Я-попрусь-за-вами-на-космический-корабль.

Говоря это, мистер Старк улыбается ему, раздраженно, но с любовью, и Питер на мгновение чувствует, что снова все в порядке. Его голос срывается, когда он пытается ответить. Он кивает, умудряясь выдавить неуверенное:

— Ладно?

— И, — продолжает мистер Старк, — если мы собираемся прикрывать друг другу спины, я думаю, нам следует прояснить ситуацию. Убедиться, что мы на одной волне.

О, нет. Питер знал, что в какой-то момент этот разговор состоится, как бы ему ни хотелось притвориться, что этого никогда не будет, но _сегодня_ он совершенно к этому не готов. Он думал, что получит несколько советов. Может, пришло время подготовить речь, что-то о том, что он ничего от него не ожидает, мистер Старк не должен беспокоиться о его глупой подростковой влюбленности. Питер нутром чует, что это нечто большее, чем просто влюбленность, нечто, что он никогда не сможет выкинуть из головы. Но он мог бы сказать, что это именно она — глупая влюбленность, которая не имеет значения. Но он не готов…

Должно быть, его опасения становятся весьма очевидными, потому что мистер Старк поднимает руку и сжимает его предплечье. Шок от соприкосновения вырывает его из собственных панических мыслей. Он концентрирует все внимание на лице мистера Старка, видит настоящую теплоту в глазах.

— Поправочка. Я должен кое-что прояснить. Сейчас ты мне ничего не должен. В принципе вообще не должен, но сейчас особенно, — он поднимает свободную руку, чтобы пресечь протесты Питера, прежде чем тот успеет их сформулировать. — Послушай, Пит, я подготовил всю эту речь, ты должен позволить мне ее произнести.

— _Вы_ подготовили речь? — неуверенно отвечает Питер. — **Вы**?

— Это обидно, — но глаза мистера Старка сияют, и Питер не видел его таким веселым с тех пор, как появился мистер Бек и все испортил. — Ладно, это больше похоже на тщательно продуманные тезисы, а не речь. Но я хочу использовать их, так что дай мне пройти через это. Ладушки?

Питер снова кивает. Мистер Старк все еще сжимает его руку. Большая часть его ладони лежит на ткани рукава, но крохотная часть прижимается к голой коже Питера. Он не хочет, чтобы это прекращалось.

— Во-первых: ты прав, я избегал тебя. Очевидно. Я признаю, что у меня это получилось весьма явно. Прости. Я придумаю, как загладить свою вину.

Он сжимает ее еще крепче, и Питеру хочется броситься к нему в объятия или, может быть, упасть на колени и прижаться лицом к его бедрам, шептать, что ему не надо ничего заглаживать, если только он снова не начнет его избегать. Если только он позволит Питеру быть рядом с ним.

— Все в порядке, — шепчет он.

— Нет, не в порядке. Во-вторых: я не ненавижу тебя. Я пришел, чтобы сказать тебе это. Ты можешь злиться на меня, это нормально, это заслужено по многим пунктам. Но я не сержусь на тебя. Я не расстроен, не из-за тебя, и если я плохо справлялся с этим, то это моя проблема, не твоя. И я совершенно, _совершенно точно_ не ненавижу тебя, Питер Паркер. И хочу убедиться, что ты это знаешь.

Его рука все еще не сдвинулась, и Питер чувствует, что его плечо вот-вот сгорит от жара чужого прикосновения. Он пытается ответить, не может подобрать слов, сглатывает и кивает. Смотрит вниз, потому что не уверен, что сможет выдержать напряженное выражения лица мистера Старка. Значит, у видео с камер безопасности был звук. Мистер Старк слышал то, что говорил ему мистер Бек, и то, что отвечал Питер. Это его ответ.

Это далеко не то, чего хочет Питер, но это лучше, чем ничего.

— Пит? — пальцы касаются подбородка Питера, приподнимая его голову, пока он не оказывается вынужден встретиться взглядом с мистером Старком. Его глаза умоляют, просят — о чем именно? — Ты это понимаешь? Мне нужно, чтобы ты… пожалуйста, понял?

Пожалуйста. Как будто ему есть что предложить мистеру Старку. У него кружится голова.

— Я понял, сэр, — его попытка говорить нормально, а не дрожаще блеять потерпела полный крах. — Я… я верю вам. Вы не злитесь. Я понял. — Он облизывает губы; взгляд мистера Старка опускается, чтобы проследить за этим движением. — Я просто… я не совсем понимаю, какое отношение это имеет к завтрашнему дню? Я бы доверял вам, даже если бы вы злились на меня. Даже если вы ненавидели меня. Я всегда буду доверять вам.

Мистер Старк резко выдыхает воздух, словно ему врезали под дых, а затем хватает Питера в объятия, обхватывая руками его голову и прижимая лицо к груди. Пуговицы на рубашке грубо трутся о его щеку.

— Мне было необходимо, чтобы ты знал, — бормочет он, уткнувшись носом в макушку Питера. — На случай, если вдруг что-то… мне просто нужно, чтобы ты знал.

— Я тоже не злюсь, — голос Питера звучит приглушенно из-за обнимающих его рук, но достаточно громко, чтобы мистер Старк мог его расслышать. Питер понимает это потому, что наставник снова издает этот звук, будто его ударили. Его рука зарывается в волосы Питера, и от этого движения пробирает до самых кончиков пальцев ног, что-то среднее между утешением и возбуждением. Он прижимается лицом к груди мистера Старка, проглатывая стон. — Я не сержусь, я просто скучаю по вам, сэр. Мне вас очень, очень не хватает.

Мистер Старк отстраняется, не отпуская его полностью, но достаточно, чтобы посмотреть на Питера сверху вниз.

— Я тоже соскучился, — говорит он, и Питер видит по его лицу, что это правда. — Так что, пожалуйста, сделай мне одолжение и не дай себя убить завтра. Я обещаю пригласить тебя на ужин после.

— Меня не убьют, — заверяет его Питер, сдерживая ответ, который буквально вертится на кончике языка: _это свидание._ Потому что это не так, это не то, что он имеет в виду, но Питер с радостью на это согласится. — Это значит, что вам тоже нужно выжить.

— Договорились, — соглашается мистер Старк. А потом он отступает назад, разрывая объятия. Он возится со своей рубашкой, поправляя ее, хотя в этом нет никакой нужды. Он прочищает горло. — Итак, э-э, еще кое-что. Ты знаешь об ЭДИТ?

— Спутниковая система управления дронами, которая стала корнем всех проблем? — Питер слышит замешательство в собственном голосе, смена темы раздражает его. — Да, сэр, я знаю про ЭДИТ; нас на брифинге целый день по ней гоняли.

— Точно, конечно. Ну, если случайно ты окажешься там и будешь рядом с этими очками — надень их. Она отзовется на твои команды.

Питер качает головой, пытаясь вспомнить, что было на брифинге. Главная часть того, что делает всю миссию настолько сложной, заключается в том, что контроль над ЭДИТ может быть восстановлен только кем-то с запрограммированным доступом высшего уровня. Типа, мистер Старк.

— Но я думал, что управлять ее может только тот, кто…

— Ты давно внесен в список таких людей, — перебивает его мистер Старк, прежде чем Питер успевает закончить мысль. — Я не хотел, чтобы ЩИТ был в курсе, но у тебя есть доступ.

Питер не имеет ни малейшего представления, как на это реагировать.

— Зачем мне… _Что?_

Мистер Старк смотрит в потолок, как будто он действительно хочет, чтобы Питер не задавал этот вопрос.

— Потому что, если со мной что-то случится, она должна была стать твоей, — объясняет он. — Вроде как… наследство. Но, может быть, это сыграет нам на руку завтра. Я надеюсь, что до этого не дойдет, но подумал, что ты должен знать.

Питер чувствует на себе его пристальный взгляд, но прежде, чем он успевает сообразить, что сказать, мистер Старк неловко отдает ему честь, поворачивается на каблуках и уходит.

***

Питер действительно отправляется спать, но прежде чем лечь в кровать он засовывает руку в штаны, стоит только мистеру Старку выйти из комнаты, прислоняется к стене, цепляясь за ощущение этих больших рук, обнимающих его, рокочущий голос: « _Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты знал_ ».

***

На следующее утро мистер Старк возвращается к своему бодрому профессионализму, но, когда его взгляд падает на Питера, ему кажется, что он видит там что-то мягкое. Может быть, он выдает желаемое за действительное, но ведь это происходит на самом деле: мистер Старк помогающий ему сесть в вертолет ЩИТа, обхватив его за руку и потянув его внутрь, хотя он полностью в состоянии забраться внутрь самостоятельно. И это тоже не плод его воображения: мистер Старк умащивается рядом с ним на сидении, позволяя им тесно прижаться друг к другу, и успокаивающе кладет руку ему на колено.

Питер доверился бы мистеру Старку при любых условиях. Но, пока он в попытке не потеряться полностью в ощущении прикосновения его руки, Питер смотрит сквозь стекло, сосредоточившись на панораме города, простирающегося под ним, он очень рад, что что-то изменилось между ними прошлой ночью.

***

Миссия начинается хорошо: они находят бункер, без проблем проникают внутрь, ловят нескольких людей мистера Бека.

В смысле, «они». Питер ничего не делает, сидит в вертолете, как ему было велено, бессмысленно наблюдает за зданием, прислушивается к болтовне по рации.

Все хорошо, все идет по плану, все хорошо, все хорошо — пока внезапно не становится плохо.

Все начинается со взрыва. Растерянный крик. Питер слышит голос мистера Старка, ясный и громкий, он перекрывает все другие сигналы, описывая происходящий беспорядок, вещи, которые не имеют смысла. Что-то о джунглях, потом об Афганистане.

— Он погрузил их в иллюзии, — бормочет агент, управляющая вертолетом. Наверное, она права.

Значит ли это, что Питеру уже можно вступить в сражение? Это и есть тот «случай крайней необходимости»? У них есть планы на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, как справиться с техникой, которая создает миражи, им выдали специальные очки, которые должны бороться с ней, но, судя по звуку нарастающего сражения, они не работают. В наушниках ничего, кроме бессвязных криков, сбивчивых сообщений, смысла в которых с каждым разом все меньше и меньше, коротких очередей выстрелов из беспилотников.

И затем, прямо в его ухе через личный канал общения с мистером Старком ясно и отчетливо раздается его голос:

— Пит? Малыш, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что тебя здесь нет.

Его голос звучит сдавленно, отчаянно, едва слышно. Питеру хочется в тот же миг спрыгнуть с вертолета, чтобы найти его.

— Пока что нет, — отвечает он. — Но, судя по звуку, я должен быть там?

— Нет.

Выстрелы дронов, поднимающихся снизу, слышно со всех сторон, даже не используя коммуникаторы. Это дезориентирует, сильно. Он отключает канал ЩИТ, обрезая один источник входящего сигнала. Теперь он получает меньше информации, но, по крайней мере, теперь он может сосредоточиться на том, что действительно важно.

— Что значит это ваше «нет»? — обращается он на прямую к мистеру Старку. — Я приду, если вам понадобится подкрепление, таков был план. Вам явно нужна помощь.

— Нет, что мне нужно, так это знать, что с тобой все в порядке. — Мистер Старк сам на себя не похож. Питер не раз видел его во время сражений — в битве с гораздо более высокими ставками — и он никогда не был таким раньше, почти невменяемым. — Черт, парень, я не могу…

Затем он издает гортанный стон, от которого у Питера сводит живот. Раздается грохот, тяжелое дыхание. В наушнике наступает полная тишина.

— Мистер Старк? _Мистер Старк_?!

— Питер? — это Пятница, и голос у нее взволнованный. — Питер, босса сбили.

— Что значит « **сбили** »? — спрашивает Питер, уже прицениваясь как бы спрыгнуть на крышу, сердце разрывает грудную клетку в слепой панике. Он может спрыгнуть и без парашюта. Наверное. — Как его могли сбить? Он же в костюме!

— Похоже, Бек установил электромагнитные пушки на некоторых дронах. Они прорвались сквозь наноботов и…

Раздается статичный треск, а потом голос Ницы тоже исчезает, не отвечая на вызовы Питера.

— Я думаю, это считается чрезвычайной ситуацией, — говорит Питер сам себе. Пилот вертолета оглядывается, кричит что-то вроде «нет», но слишком поздно: Питер уже мчится в неизвестность. Мистер Старк там, ранен. Он должен.

Падение неровное, он ударяется о невидимые предметы. Это, должно быть, дроны. Он заставляет себя расслабить тело, пока его крутит в воздухе, и со стоном приземляется на крышу.

Теперь он совершенно ясно видит, почему их план полетел к чертям. Внутри того, что должно быть зоной иллюзии, все совершенно неправильно. Небо темное, такое темное, что он почти ничего не видит. Воздух гремит и трещит, как от разрядов молнии. Когда он смотрит вниз, кажется, что крыша сделана из грязи.

— Что за нахрен?! — бормочет он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я, конечно, понимаю, что интерактивный театр — это горячая новинка сезона, но это определенно перебор.

Следуя карте в своей голове и инстинкту, он крадется туда, где, по его мнению, находится стена здания. Там есть обрыв: водопад, льющийся из ничего через край, с рокотом растекается там, где на самом деле должна быть земля.

— О’кей, это довольно круто, — признается Питер, выпуская свою паутину и чувствуя, как она прилипает к стене здания. Выглядит так, словно, он будет погребен под массивом воды, но Питер в себе уверен. — Мы могли бы объединиться. Построил несколько аттракционов. Скинули бы Диснейленд с пьедестала. Но не-ет. Надо было выпендриться и пойти по пути жестокости.

Со вздохом Питер шагает с крыши.

Ситуация совершенно не улучшается. Дроны начинают взрываться. Мир качается и вращается. Питер закрывает глаза, подавляя тошноту.

Оказывается, все гораздо лучше, если он ничего не видит. Модернизированная технология МОРГ не может воздействовать на другие органы чувств, кроме зрения и слуха. Питер знает о ее возможностях слишком хорошо — он сразу же откидывает эту мысль в сторону — и с закрытыми глазами ему намного легче сосредоточиться на том, что говорят ему остальные чувства. Он ползет вдоль стены, чувствуя под пальцами твердый кирпич, а не ревущую воду. Питер не может видеть дронов с закрытыми глазами, но сверхчутье, которое заставляет его кожу покалывать и волосы вставать дыбом, то, которому Мэй дала это _дурацкое_ название, которое он отказывается признавать, помогает ему уклониться.

К тому времени, когда он находит окно и проскальзывает внутрь, пот стекает по его спине, по застежкам, которые он чувствует под костюмом. Во рту у него сухо, как в пустыне, сердце все еще пытается выскочить из груди, так сильно и быстро оно колотится. Но Питер решил, что может это сделать.

Он должен это сделать, и он это сделает.

***

Внутри царит хаос: дроны продолжают обстрел, пули свистят, и стрельба не стихает ни на минуту. Мешанина тьмы, острых вспышек света и стен, которые изгибаются и раздуваются под совершенно нереальными углами.

Сначала это кажется бессмысленным, но, когда Питер цепляется за потолок, наблюдая, он замечает взаимосвязь, эпицентр происходящего. Центр управления, скорее всего. И это его лучший шанс найти мистера Бека.

Жаль, что это в другом конце большого склада, и ему предстоит прорваться через целую армию дронов, — не говоря уже о реальных людях — стоящих у него на пути.

Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и прошептав: «Ты можешь это сделать, Человек-паук», он взмывает в воздух.

***

Плохая новость заключается в том, что беспилотник попадает ему в бок, пуля пробивает костюм, его кожу (к счастью, не задев никакие внутренние органы).

Другая плохая новость заключается в том, что он промахивается мимо стены на своей паутине, кувыркается в воздухе, пока ему не удается поймать дрона, дезориентированный, с колотящимся сердцем, опираясь больше на инстинкт, чем на здравый смысл.

— У тебя проблемы с верностью, — говорит он дрону, заползая на него сверху и готовясь снова прыгнуть в гущу событий. — Мистер Старк создал тебя, а я его любимчик. Тебе действительно не следует пытаться застрелить меня.

Он обдумывает то, что только что сказал, и его пронзает острая боль. Вполне вероятно, он уже не любимчик мистера Старка.

_(Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты знал.)_

А может, он все еще им является.

В любом случае, сейчас определенно не время думать об этом.

Он прыгает прямо в безумие под ногами.

***

К тому времени, когда он приближается к эпицентру, все его тело кажется одним сплошным синяком, а бок болит так, что ни вздохнуть толком, ни выдохнуть. Но есть, наконец, хорошие новости: когда он влетает на паутине в самую гущу событий, иллюзии исчезают, и там в одиночестве на возвышении стоит мистер Бек, выкрикивающий инструкции в гарнитуру, и единственно, на что Питер обращает внимание — это очки с ЭДИТ на его лице.

Ну да. Мистер Бек. Вот и все. Они снова встретились с мистером Беком. Он боялся, что не сможет даже двинуться, запаникует. Облажается.

И даже близко нет.

С ледяным спокойствием он опускается на другую сторону подиума. Мистер Бек стоит к нему спиной.

— Я не думаю, что они принадлежат вам, — выкрикивает Питер достаточно громко, чтобы быть услышанным даже сквозь шум боя. Мистер Бек оборачивается, на его лице отражается шок. — Что, не ожидали меня увидеть? Думали, я буду слишком напуган?

Мистер Бек начинает кричать что-то вроде команды дронам стрелять, но слишком поздно. Не раздумывая, Питер выстреливает паутиной в его сторону трижды: первый раз, чтобы обмотать запястья, второй — намертво склеивает его ноги, третий — чтобы схватить очки и притянуть их к себе в руки.

Когда мистер Бек пошатывается и падает, он кричит что-то, что Питер не может разобрать из-за шума состязания. Вполне вероятно, что там упоминается слово «шлюха».

— Да-да, не в этой жизни, — бормочет Питер, надевая очки на лицо. — ЭДИТ? Привет, это Питер Паркер. Мистер Старк сказал, что ты со мной уже знакома?

***

Как только дроны отключаются, все иллюзии моментально исчезают. Банда мистера Бека обречена.

***

Питер находит мистера Старка погребенным под тем, что похоже раньше было стеной из кирпичей, балок и цемента. С отчаянным криком он раскидывает обломки, не обращая внимания на боль в мышцах и протестующие боль в местах ушибов на ребрах и спине.

Как только он, наконец, имеет четкое представление о нанесенном ущербе, мир снова летит в бездну. На мгновение ему кажется, что он снова в иллюзии, но это просто его собственный ужас от того, что он видит: костюм всмятку, шлем открыт, мистер Старк дышит едва заметно, в уголках его губ кровь запеклась.

— Блядь, блядь, блядь, — выдыхает Питер, вытаскивая последние обломки и падая на колени. Он хватает металлическую руку железного костюма. — Мистер Старк? _Мистер Старк!_

Глаза Тони Старка открываются, тусклые, взгляд расфокусированный.

— Питер? — спрашивает он, тяжело кашляя. — Ты не… ты в порядке?

— Да, — отвечает Питер. — Да, мистер Старк, Я в порядке, я в полном порядке. — Он показывает на очки. — Я сделал это, сэр. Я смог заполучить ЭДИТ обратно. Я свалил Бека. Там такой _дурдом_ был. Так вот на что похоже, если наглотаться кислоты? Я чувствую, именно таким должен быть эффект от кислоты. Напомни мне никогда не употреблять наркотики…

Он замолкает, потому что мистер Старк качает головой, бормоча:

— Но я видел… он не может… это невозможно… — его взгляд перестает отражать любую связь с реальностью.

— Мистер Старк? — Питер подносит пальцы в перчатках к лицу, вытирая кровь с чужих губ. — Мистер Старк, это я. Это действительно я. Какой мой любимый старый фильм? «Чужой»! Помните? Помните?!

Взгляд мистера Старка слегка проясняется, когда он перехватывает взгляд Питера. Внезапно рука, которую он держит, уже не металлическая, а из кожи и плоти, мягкая и холодная. Другая рука запутывается в его волосах, притягивая его ближе, пока их лбы не соприкасаются. Питер пытается что-то сказать и совершенно не находит слов.

— Думаю, хорошо, что я позволил тебе поучаствовать, — говорит мистер Старк, стараясь чтобы голос его звучал хоть чуть громче шепота. — Это я отлично придумал.

— Ага, это была ваша идея, — смеется Питер.

Даже будучи так сильно к нему прижаты, Питер видит, что мистер Старк улыбается. Но потом он заходится кашлем, глубоким и с бульканьем. Это не очень хороший звук.

— Вы мне еще ужин должны, — настойчиво напоминает Питер. — Так что вы не можете умереть.

Рука в его волосах царапает, ногти скользят по коже, тихо успокаивая.

— Я и не собирался, шкет. Мы же не можем позволить этому мудаку победить, не так ли?

Со всхлипом облегчения Питер прижимается губами к щеке мистера Старка.

— Да, нельзя позволить ему победить.

***

Когда ЩИТ находит их, Питер заключен в объятия мистера Старка, голова мягко покоится на его груди, прислушиваясь к успокаивающему биению его сердца. До тех пор, пока он может слышать этот мерный стук, он думает, что, возможно, все действительно будет в порядке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшой интерактив от переводчика ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶ :  
> 1\. А вы знали, что то, что на русском звучит как МОРГ, с английского дословно переводится как "блевотина", наш вариант помягче будет)) Зато понятно чего Бек так бесился и злился на Тони за такое название.  
> 2\. А расшифровка прекрасного женского имени ЭДИТ в очередной раз доказывает, что эго Тони Старка не уступает в размерах его гениальности и уму: Even in Death, I'm The Hero) букв. Даже Будучи Мертвым Я Герой


	4. Chapter 4

Питер хочет остаться рядом с мистером Старком, когда они отвезут его в медицинское крыло башни, но врачи настаивают, что им нужно проверить и его тоже. К тому времени, его проверили с ног до головы и подтвердили, что его многочисленные царапины и ушибы — и, ладно, хорошо, одна пулевая рана, что вроде как действительно важно, — заживают сами по себе, мистер Старк уже заснул после убойной дозы седативного.

Питер с удовольствием свернулся бы калачиком в кресле или даже на полу, лишь бы быть рядом с ним всю ночь только для того, чтобы слушать его дыхание, но ему сказали нет, категорически нет, и когда он пытается протестовать, из ниоткуда появляется агент ЩИТ, чтобы вежливо сопроводить его обратно на этаж мистера Старка.

Как только он входит в гостиную, витающий в комнате запах сбивает его с ног. Ничего особенно примечательного, ничего такого, что он не мог бы точно определить раньше, просто точное сочетание запаха кожи дивана и воздуха из кондиционера и того, что используют уборщики, чтобы поддерживать в идеальном состоянии весь этот модернистский металл, украшающий половину мебели. Он сразу же чувствует, как напрягаются его мышцы, учащается сердцебиение, кровь начинает шуметь в ушах: режим панической атаки.

Потому что в последний раз, когда он был здесь, в этой комнате, когда он вдыхал этот запах, мужчина, который не был мистером Старком, целовал его. Вешал ему на уши красивую чушь. Тупое сраное вранье, в которое он поверил, и теперь _настоящий_ мистер Старк лежит на больничной койке, а Питер даже не может _подумать_ о том, чтобы вернуться в свою комнату и…

— Питер? Ты в порядке? — мягкий мелодичный говор Пятницы возвращает ему ощущение четкости окружающего мира. Он осознает, что сидит на корточках, вцепившись в край кофейного столика, тяжело дыша.

Нет. Нет, он нихуя не в порядке.

— Есть какая-то другая комната, в которой я мог бы переночевать сегодня? — спрашивает он, стараясь не дышать носом, как будто это могло помочь. Он практически ощущает вкус комнаты, а вместе с ним воспоминания о теплых губах, языке на коже…

— Ты можешь остановить выбор на любой гостевой спальне, — предлагает Пятница, но Питер отрицательно качает головой. Это лучше, чем та же комната, но ненамного.

— Где-то в другом месте в Башне? — спрашивает он. — Ведь на других этажах тоже должны быть комнаты, верно? Где останавливаются остальные Мстители?

В ответ на его вопрос следует краткая пауза, словно Пятница занята поисками нужной информации.

— Протоколы безопасности требуют, чтобы ты оставался на этом этаже.

Питер стонет. Разве они только что не уничтожили всю команду мистера Бека? Для чего ему нужна охрана?

— Ты серьезно?

— _Однако_ , — добавляет Ница, и совершенно очевидно, что она весьма недовольна, что он перебивает, — ты можешь воспользоваться личными покоями мистера Старка, если пожелаешь.

Потрясение от последней фразы Пятницы обрубает подступившую панику на корню.

— Как это? Но…

— Мистер Старк предоставил тебе полный доступ, прежде чем вы отправились на миссию, — стоит ей только договорить, Питер слышит щелчок и шипение со стороны открывающихся дверей в личные комнаты мистера Старка.

— Но… почему? — удивляется Питер, поднимаясь на ноги и ошеломленно направляясь к двери. Ему любопытно, но каков бы ни был ответ (ошибка, временное помешательство или еще что), он принимает предложение Ницы. Для него это самый оптимальный вариант.

— Я думаю, что это было сделано для того, чтобы у кого-то остался доступ к системе в случае его смерти.

Ну да. Это тоже неплохой вариант ответа.

— Это очень хреново, Ниц, — сообщает он ей, заглядывая в каждый угол в ранее закрытой от него зоне. Несмотря на всю свою таинственность, личные апартаменты Тони старка мало чем отличаются от любой другой комнаты на этаже: грязно-белые стены и ковровое покрытие, которое, вероятно, стоит больше, чем вся квартира Питера, и все же почему-то вид у комнат невероятно унылый. — Тебе не следовало говорить мне подобное.

— Я всего лишь ответила на твой вопрос.

С этим трудно спорить.

К тому времени, когда Питер добирается до комнаты мистера Старка, у него начинается отходняк после вспышки адреналина и панической атаки. У него нет сил удивляться размерам личных апартаментов, он едва справляется с ботинками и джинсами, на то, чтобы снять футболку, прежде чем рухнуть на кровать, сил уже не остается. Как он и надеялся, слабый запах мистера Старка все еще можно уловить на ткани одеяла, простыни, подушки. Питер зарывается в чужую постель, натягивая одеяло на голову, пока не остается ничего, кроме темноты, мистера Старка и успокаивающего звука собственного сердцебиения, которое постепенно перестает биться в режиме загнанной птахи.

В эту ночь ни один кошмар не беспокоит его сон.

***

— Весьма самоуверенно, мистер Паркер, — Питер моргает, просыпаясь, и видит, что одеяло откинуто, а мистер Старк смотрит на него сверху вниз, под его левым глазом чернеет синяк, а на лице лукавая полуулыбка. Прежде, чем Питер смог придумать достойное оправдание своему пребыванию в чужой кровати, мистер Старк продолжил: — Я думал, что однажды ты сделаешь мне предложение, но я ожидал больше цветов и неуверенного заикания, меньше прыжков в мою постель, пока меня там даже нет.

Питер мог бы обвинить свое совершенно сонное состояние в наступившем неловком молчании, но правда в том, что вероятность выдавить из себя адекватную фразу в ответ на слова мистера Старка была практически нулевая.

Улыбка мистера Старка смягчается. Он садится на край кровати, достаточно близко, чтобы иметь возможность протянуть руку и дотронуться до Питера. Что он, собственно говоря, и делает.

 _Он так и делает_ , перебирает пальцами волосы Питера

— Извини, — говорит он, моментально прекращая это ребячество. — Наверное, еще слишком рано для шуток подобного толка.

Питер действительно должен что-то сказать, но это…это нереально.

Это нереально.

Он понимает, что прижимает к груди подушку. Должно быть, он заснул вместе с ней в обнимку. Он вжимается в ее еще крепче. Это от подушки или мистера Старка пахнет безопасностью?

— Какой ваш любимый старый фильм? — спрашивает он.

— «Чужой», — отвечает мистер Старк, но голос его звучит неуверенно. Его пальцы скользят по щеке Питера. — А почему ты спрашиваешь об этом сейчас? Бек тебя больше не побеспокоит.

Питер отрицательно качает головой.

— Не знаю даже. Может потому, что вы вдруг ни с того, ни с сего стали вести себя так мило по отношению ко мне? Это очень странно.

Выражение лица мистера Старка неописуемо, ничего подобного Питер никогда не видел; как будто вся его вселенная рушится.

Нет, подожди. Он уже видел его однажды: на Титане, когда Питер превратился в пепел.

— Ох, Питер, — вздыхает мистер Старк, а затем подтягивает его и усаживает на кровати лицом к лицу. Он не убирает руки с плеч Питера, поддерживая его. — Я думал, что уже попросил прощения за это. Я думал, ты все понял.

Для Питера, который буквально пару минут назад проснулся, это просто слишком много. Он все еще липкий от въевшейся грязи битвы, его бок болит, а ранения мистера Старка, должно быть, болят еще сильнее. Сколько времени успело пройти с момента их миссии, как долго он спал?

И как он должен реагировать на этот взгляд мистера Старка, если в нем бурлят эмоции, которые Питер совершенно не может определить?

— Я знаю, что вы извинились, но, наверное, я просто не понимаю, — признается он. — Я действительно в замешательстве.

— Ну конечно же, ты сбит с толку. Потому что я хуже всех, — мистер Старк вздыхает, отводя взгляд, но затем так же быстро оборачивается, как будто он твердо решил продолжить разговор, смотря Питеру в глаза. — Я думал, что видел, как ты там умираешь, — тихо говорит он. — Бек показал мне картинку тебя, летящего на паутине, которая просто лопнула, пока ты болтался на ней на высоте нескольких десятков метров. Я пытался добраться до тебя вовремя, но у меня ничего не получилось, я оказался рядом только после того, как ты остался лежать на асфальте, весь переломанный. Знаешь, о чем я думал, глядя, как ты умираешь? — он замолкает, как будто действительно ждет, что Питер догадается.

— Эм… Что вы вообще не должны были позволить мне принимать участие в битве?

Мистер Старк мрачно смеется.

— Если бы я так думал, то, наверное, справился бы со всем этим гораздо лучше. Нет, малыш, я думал так: «черт возьми, я никогда больше не смогу его поцеловать. Я никогда не смогу поцеловать его **_правильно_**. Этот мудак Бек смог лишить меня даже этого». _Вот_ , что я подумал, Питер.

Хм.

Хм.

_Хм._

Не говоря ни слова, Питер наклоняется к шее мистера Старка, глубоко втягивая в себя его запах. Нет, это он. Каким-то образом, совершенно точно, взаправду, по-настоящему: он. Питер отстраняется, продолжая удивленно пялиться, и замечает насмешливое выражение на лице мистера Старка.

— Простите, пришлось трижды проверить, что это действительно вы.

— Хочу ли я об этом знать?

— Скорее всего, нет. — А потом, когда мистер Старк продолжает все также пристально смотреть на него, словно чего-то ожидая, он добавляет: — Ну, так вы меня собираетесь целовать или как?

***

В этот раз нет ничего общего с их первым поцелуем. На заднем плане нет никакого леденящего душу страха, никакой нарочитой нежности, 110% которой мистер Старк изливал на него в попытке хоть как-то скомпенсировать ситуацию. Это определенно ничем не напоминает их второй раз: ложь, жестокость и эгоизм, да как Питер вообще мог в принципе, в принципе сравнивать тогда и сейчас?!

Нет, это нечто совершенно другое. Медленно, но уверенно, решительно, постоянно наращивая силу, плюс язык, плюс стоны, уверенные руки на его талии, которые подталкивают его скользнуть на колени мистера Старка. Руки Питера, обнимающие мистера Старка за плечи, тихий смех, когда он теряет равновесие.

Это не похоже ни на что, прежде ими пережитое. На этот раз все по-настоящему.

***

— Я все еще сбит с толку, — признается Питер через несколько минут, когда они оба задыхаются, прижимаясь своим лбом к его голове (совсем, как на поле боя, только никто больше не находится на грани смерти). — Если вы хотите… если вы _хотели…_ почему вы избегали меня?

— Тот факт, — хмурится в ответ мистер Старк и быстро чмокает его в подбородок, — что ты так и не понял, почему я решил, что повторение нашего постельного приключения — плохая идея, только доказывает мою правоту о том, что это действительно плохая идея.

Питер морщит лицо, издавая раздраженный звук из-за этого недо-ответа, но он думает, что понял, о чем мистер Старк говорит. Во всяком случае, хотя бы частично. Он слишком молод, бла-бла-бла. Он над этим даже никогда всерьез не раздумывал, потому что никогда и представить не мог, ни на секунду, что это действительно произойдет. Вообще нет. Все, что он непосредственно знает, не имеет значения. Не теперь, не после того, как он умер, вернулся, и его жизнь была разрушена психом. Не тогда, когда человек, смотрящий на него с такой нежностью и заботой, является единственным человеком во всем мире, который понимает все это.

Не теперь, когда он впервые за несколько недель почувствовал себя по-настоящему в безопасности.

— Тогда что же изменилось? — спрашивает Питер и надеется, что в этот раз получит нормальный ответ. Надеясь, что ответом не будет «удачное стечение обстоятельств».

— Ты умудрился прослушать весь мой монолог о том, как я видел тебя умирающим? — мистер Старк погладил Питера по голове. Похоже, ему это нравится — играть с волосами Питера. Питер не жалуется. Ни капельки. — А если серьезно, я не знаю, малыш. На самом деле ничего не изменилось. Все причины, которые делают эту идею ужасной, никуда не делись. Но в течение нескольких кошмарных минут я думал, что потерял тебя. **_Снова._** И это было самое худшее, что со мной происходило с тех пор, как потерял тебя в последний раз. Я не переживу еще один подобный раз. Я не могу лгать о вещах, которые не могу выбросить из головы. Я не могу лгать о том, что хотел тебя еще до того, как этот монстр…

На мгновение Тони Старк стал выглядеть так, словно он снова подумывает об убийстве. Потом он целует Питера в лоб и вдруг продолжает:

— Ты еще не мылся. Я еще не мылся. Так как насчет душа?

Ошеломленный, все еще не вполне веря во все это, Питер кивает.

***

Он добирается до ванной комнаты — роскошной, гораздо больше по размерам, чем его спальня дома, с душем, который в три раза лучше, чем в том отеле, — и снимает рубашку, прежде чем осознает всю колоссальность происходящего.

Это Тони Старк, _Тони Старк_ , стоит перед ним без рубашки, все его тело разукрашено синяками, пятна фиолетового, зеленого и коричневого цветов покрыли его грудь, как камуфляж. Тони Старк с глубокой ссадиной на покрасневшей коже вдоль всего его бока, в том месте, где он врезался в здание. Это Тони Старк, положивший руки на пряжку ремня, растерянно смотрел на Питера.

— Шкет, ты в порядке? Я слишком тороплю события?

Питер отрицательно качает головой. Но вроде как да. Может быть. На самом деле все зависит от обстоятельств.

— А это действительно происходит? — спрашивает он.

— Пит, мы придумали наш собственный шифр, — напоминает мистер Старк беззлобно. — Что тебе еще нужно? Ты хочешь, чтобы я начал перечислять все смущающие факты твоей жизни, о которых я в курсе? Потому что я могу. Тебе это не понравится, но я могу.

— Нет, я не в том смысле, — перебивает Питер. — _Пожалуйста_ , никогда не рассказывайте мне, о каких постыдных моментах моей жизни вы в курсе. Я просто… это **_настоящее?_** — он машет между ними рукой, — или это одноразовая акция в честь того, что вы были одной ногой на том свете, но так и не умерли? Потому что, честно говоря, мистер Старк, я не уверен, что смогу вам отказать, даже если вы скажете, что этот вечер это все, на что я могу рассчитывать, но мне будет очень, очень грустно. Так что, если это не по-настоящему, думаю, я прошу вас остановиться? Потому что я остановиться не смогу? — И вот опять слезы оседают комом у него в горле. Черт его дери. Это, вероятно, наименее гладкая речь в истории речей. — Пожалуйста?

Он останавливается на этом, пока не сломается или еще что-нибудь в том же роде. В какой-то момент во всей этой суматохе он опустил взгляд и не мог заставить себя снова поднять глаза, поэтому все, что ему нужно было сделать, это смотреть, как ноги мистера Старка в носках топчутся по плиткам пола, качаясь взад и вперед. Затем эти ноги делают шаг вперед, и рука опускается на плечо Питера.

— Пит, я не знаю, что тебе сказать, — голос мистера Старка низкий, руки дрожат. — Я в полном раздрае. У тебя есть билеты в первый ряд на представление о том, как ловко я могу пустить свою жизнь под откос. Это дерьмо случилось с нами, с **_тобой,_** и я не мог… блядь, я даже не хочу вспоминать об этом снова. Я облажался. Я подвел тебя, я так сильно подвел тебя, и что же ты сделал? Ты все это выдержал. **_Ты_** заботился обо **_мне,_** и это вызывает у меня отвращение к самому себе. Именно _ты_ был героем дня.

Другой рукой он обхватил щеку Питера, призывая его поднять голову. Он делает это осторожно, и на его лице появляется выражение, которое можно описать только как обожание. То, как он смотрел на Питера в первый раз, когда увидел его без рубашки, но больше: больше благоговения, больше любви. Может ли это выражение появиться на лице мистера Старка _из-за него_?

— Ты был прав, малыш. Ты был единственным, у кого были способности распознать морок этой техникой, и я почти не позволил тебе прийти, потому что до ужаса боялся потерять тебя. Я понятия не имею, как это сделать. Как достигнуть равновесия в желании защитить тебя и при этом позволить тебе быть самим собой. Как не съебаться за горизонт, как только все полетит к чертям, и я опять испугаюсь, потому что я — это **я.** И не хочу давать тебе обещаний, которые не смогу сдержать.

Наступает долгая пауза, как будто кто-то задержал дыхание. Такое чувство, что все находится в шатком равновесии, словно они зависли на краю пропасти.

— Но? — спрашивает Питер. — Такое чувство, что здесь есть какое-то «но».

— От тебя ничего не скроешь, — улыбается мистер Старк. — Да, Пит. _Но._ Так что, да, это по-настоящему. Это все еще я, так что я не уверен, считается ли это вообще, но это очень, очень по-настоящему. Мой лучший совет? Тебе лучше меня отшить. Я не могу обещать, что не облажаюсь снова. На самом деле, я могу гарантировать с почти 100% вероятностью, что так и будет. Избавь себя от лишних хлопот.

Но даже пока он говорит это, его рука продолжает скользить по спине Питера, притягивая его ближе. Умоляя его не следовать этому совету. Можно подумать Питер мог бы отказаться от него, даже если бы хотел. Ни в коем случае, не тогда, когда Тони мать его Старк согревает его лицо своим дыханием, его твердое широкое тело достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться.

И он совершенно точно не хочет от этого отказываться.

***

Тони непривычно молчалив в душе, такое впечатление, что он полностью сосредотачивается на помывке, мягкие руки тщательно мылят каждый миллиметр тела Питера, неодобрительное шипение встречает те места, где все еще видны раны, хотя скорее _скуля_ — скуля от _огорчения за Питера_ — на раздражающий красный рубец, где пуля прошила его бок насквозь. Он покрывает его лицо поцелуями, пока моет волосы Питера шампунем.

Но лучшая часть происходящего в том, что он позволяет Питеру отплатить ему той же монетой, молча передавая кусок мыла, когда Питер тянется за ним, позволяя ему намылить его грудь, скользнуть вниз по прессу, между ног. Питер неуклюж и долго возится, движения неловкие и нерешительные по сравнению с тем, как уверенно мистер Старк прикасался к нему. Но мистер Старк смотрит на него с таким одобрением, с такой _нежностью_ — боже, да как такое _вообще_ возможно? Питер хочет быть окутанным этим взглядом, погрузиться в него с головой, хочет чувствовать его на каждой клеточке своего тела.

На этот раз, когда они целуются, в этом нет ничего медленного: поцелуй полон отчаянного нетерпения Питера, зубов и столкновений, и вода заливает их лица. Это далеко не так хорошо, как тогда, когда он позволил мистеру Старку взять инициативу на себя, но это совершенно не важно, потому что это именно то, что ему нужно.

Мистер Старк смеется и выключает воду. В комнате идеальная температура; даже насквозь мокрый Питер совершенно не чувствует холода. Конечно. Эта ванная просто нелепо восхитительна.

— Я слишком спешу? — интересуется мистер Старк, положив руки на талию Питера и прижавшись губами к его шее. — Я не очень-то понимаю с какой скоростью такие вещи должны происходить у нормальных людей, но мне кажется, что я слишком спешу.

— Вы слишком медлите, — протестует Питер, толкая его к стене душа и вжимая их тела друг к другу. На этот раз он не испытывает смущение из-за того, что его твердый член — каменно-твердый, он бы сказал, но как может быть по-другому? — потирается об бедро мистера Старка. — На несколько недель опоздали. Пожалуйста, я просто хочу этого… Я хочу, чтобы на этот раз все прошло лучше. Я хочу, чтобы вы, сэр, чтобы это было… пожалуйста? Пожалуйста! Здесь и сейчас, пожалуйста?

Он и сам не знает, о чем именно просит, кроме того, чтобы мистер Старк заставил исчезнуть этот тревожный узел в животе и перекрыл все его плохие воспоминания новыми.

Мистер Старк кладет руку Питеру на грудь, отталкивая его.

— Хорошо, — соглашается он. Его голос звучит так спокойно по сравнению с мольбой Питера. — Ладно, ладно. Если в этот раз мы собираемся сделать все лучше, нам следует перебраться в спальню.

***

Они, спотыкаясь, выходят из ванной, все еще мокрые, все еще целуются, руки не могут оторвать друг от друга, пока мистер Старк не толкает Питера к кровати, а затем не следует за ним, просто нависает, продолжая гладить стройное тело. На мгновение это перекликается с ужасными воспоминаниями, но потом он улыбается, и в улыбке мистера Старка нет ничего, кроме доброты.

— Ты прекрасен, — говорит он, и Питер чувствует, как его шепот отзывается дрожью в его члене, под кожей, на кончиках пальцев.

— Правда? — он спрашивает, не столько потому, что не верит в это, Питер просто хочет услышать это снова.

Мистер Старк улыбается еще шире в понимании, ему словно известны все уловки Питера.

— Да, правда. Жаль, что я не могу сказать, что хочу тебя только из-за твоего любящего сердца. Из-за того, что ты из того рода храбрых людей, которые берут все плохое, что с ними происходит, и превращает это в желание бороться. Из-за твоего интеллекта, ты добавил к своему костюму примочки, о которых я и не подумал. Но это было бы ложью.

Он заполз на кровать, обхватил Питера коленями за талию, и положил руку ему на сердце.

— Не пойми меня неправильно. Без этого сердца ты был бы просто очень хорошенькой юной штучкой, на которую я бы во второй раз даже не посмотрел бы. У меня _действительно есть_ некоторое понятия о нормах приличия, при обычных обстоятельствах. Именно твое сердце делает эти обстоятельства необычными. Я обожаю это сердце. — Его рука движется вниз, скользя по бокам Питера, по ребрам, обводя его пресс. Один палец погружается в его пупок, заставляя Питера задыхаться. Кто же знал, что _это_ так приятно? — Но я просто говорю, что совершенно не против, что к такому замечательному сердцу прилагается такое восхитительное тело. Отличное сочетание.

А потом его рука оказывается на члене Питера. Просто держит его, но этого достаточно, чтобы привести Питера на край, заставить выгибать спину в удовольствие, уюте, комфорте.

— Мистер Старк, Я сейчас…

Мистер Старк ухмыляется, он словно и так всё знает, и крепче сжимает свою руку, толкая Питера на край несколькими короткими движениями. Брызги спермы пачкают им обоим грудь, и в прострации от испытанного удовольствия Питер испытывает сожаление. Они ведь только что из душа.

Рука мистера Старка все также остается на его члене. По-прежнему гладит, медленно, но уверенно. Он наблюдает за Питером с явным любопытством.

— Сверхчувствительность — это часть твоего паучьего наследия, верно?

Питер кивает, мурлыча что-то вроде утвердительного звука, не доверяя себе в достаточной мере, чтобы выразить свое согласие словами. Его грудь тяжело вздымается; ему приходится напрячь все силы, чтобы не схватиться за простыни и не рвануть их так сильно, что они разлезутся на лоскуты. Его ноги поджимаются, мышцы никак не могут справиться с удовольствием от оргазма, лучшая часть выражения «слишком многое навалилось». Питер чувствует, что снова становится твердым.

— Так и думал. А практически отсутствующий период на восстановление перед следующей эрекцией — это тоже приятный бонус после укуса?

Еще один кивок. Интересно, когда именно мистер Старк думал об этом? А если бы он тоже… после? Должно быть, так оно и было. Так ведь? Должно быть, так оно и было. Эта мысль заставляет Питера заскулить и взбодриться. Мистер Старк тоже думал об этом, не испытывал отвращения, а может быть, его это тоже заводило. Может быть, он тоже фантазировал о том, как толкается в Питера, о своих руках, хватающих его за бедра, о тяжелых шлепающих звуках, о всхлипах, стонах и грязных словечках, которые не должны были возбуждать, но возбуждали?

— **_Пожалуйста,_** — умоляет Питер, имея в виду: _пожалуйста, я снова хочу это все пережить. Я хочу, чтоб это было реальным, Я хочу, чтобы это были мы, только мы. **Пожалуйста**_ **.**

Мистер Старк перестает гладить ее и скользит назад, раздвигая бедра Питера.

— Мы сейчас не будем заниматься сексом, малыш.

Что? Нет.

— **_Но **почему**?!_** — Питера даже не волнует, насколько отчаянно это звучит, он действительно хочет этого. Он хочет, чтобы мистер Старк взял его, позаботился о нем. Сделал его своим. Добровольно. Полностью.

Мистер Старк снисходителен, возвращая свою руку к члену Питера, когда он отвечает:

— Ну, во-первых, не у всех из нас есть суперрегенерация, и я не хочу, чтобы некоторые мои раны снова открылись. Во-вторых, я действительно говорил на полном серьезе о том, что не собираюсь спешить в этот раз.

— Но… — протест Питера обрывается, когда мистер Старк отодвигается еще дальше назад, а затем опускается, прижимаясь губами к бедру Питера, оставляя на коже влажный поцелуй, а затем острый укус, который пробирает до самых костей. — Блядь.

— Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, — говорит мистер Старк, переходя к другому бедру. — Теперь моя очередь умолять: Питер, **_пожалуйста,_** позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

А потом его рот оказывается на члене Питера, и любая мысль о споре исчезает в раскаленном добела жаре удовольствия.

***

Три оргазма спустя, Питер едва может перевести дыхание, чтобы запросить пощады. Не мог ясно мыслить, мог только сказать «спасибо», когда мистер Старк скользит обратно на кровать, притягивает его к себе, легонько целует в лоб, щеки, костяшки пальцев, ладонь.

— И что теперь? — спрашивает Питер, прижимаясь ближе и закрывая глаза, теплый, в безопасности и довольный. Он даже не представлял, что может чувствовать такое удовлетворение.

— А теперь ты снова ляжешь спать, — он слышит улыбку в голосе мистера Старка. — Позже мы разберемся со всем остальным.

— Я думаю, вы должны мне ужин, — бормочет Питер, притираясь носом к груди мистера Старка и наслаждаясь прикосновением к мягким волосам на его груди. — Что-то я такое припоминаю.

— Да, и с этим тоже разберемся, — тихо и счастливо смеется мистер Старк в ответ. Мы обязательно сходим на ужин.

***

**Бонус**

На ужин они действительно сходили, но не раньше, чем через неделю.

Питер надо было сначала вернуться домой, крепко обнять Мэй, пообещать ей, что все кончено, все кончено.

— Мистер Бек находится под опекой ЩИТа, — заверяет он ее. — Я лично видел, как они его уводили.

— Ты лично **_что?!_**

Он сделал это не нарочно, но должен признать, что получилось довольно удобно: она так разозлилась, что он участвовал в драке, что она отвлеклась и не расспрашивала о мистере Старке.

***

Питеру пришлось вернуться в школу, где его таинственное исчезновение и неожиданное возвращение совершенно не способствовали утиханию слухов. Но кому какое дело? Чужие шепотки его никак не заботили.

Мистер Старк пишет ему сообщения каждый день. Целый день. Как будто он хочет доказать, что больше не собирается его избегать. Питеру приходится читать сообщения в туалете, потому что, как оказалось, глупой улыбки, в которой он моментально расплывается, стоит только увидеть от кого пришло сообщение, вполне достаточно, чтобы заставить ЭмДжей задавать вопросы.

Он знает, что обманывает себя, если думает, что все в порядке. После всего — не только мистера Бека, но и остального, Щелчка, Титана _и тому подобного_ — ничто не кажется в порядке. Ничто никогда не будет чувствовать себя в порядке. Но прямо сейчас, в данный момент, он чувствует себя непобедимым, неприкасаемым, потому что знает правду: у него есть мистер Старк, и это по-настоящему.

***

На ужин они отправляются в модный стейк-хаус, где каждый кусочек буквально тает во рту Питера, где вино льется и бокалы не пустеют (хотя Питер и отказался от него в пользу лимонада), где все официанты демонстративно смотрят в другую сторону, когда мистер Старк берет его за руку и отпускает, только чтобы поесть.

После того, как они проскальзывают в одну из шикарных машин мистера Старка, ярко-желтую и такую крутую, что Питеру кажется, будто недостоин в ней ездить, мистер Старк говорит:

— Ладно, мы сходили на свидание. Значит ли это, что мы уже можем покончить с промедлением? Да?

— Да, — соглашается Питер, и он знает, что его лицо расплылось в совершенно идиотской улыбке. — Мы определенно выждали достаточно долго.

***

Глаза мистера Старка не отрываются от лица Питера, пока он растягивает его, раздвигает его ноги и укладывается между ними, и похвала звучит незамедлительно, уверенно и подлинно:

— Я не мог прекратить представлять себе этот момент. Ты только посмотри на себя, малыш. Блядь, как же ты горяч!

Он замолкает, когда входит в Питера, его рот приоткрыт, задыхаясь от удовольствия, что сказал все это. Питер тут же кончает, Старк даже не успел приласкать его член, но Питер хватает мужчину, тянет на себя, впивается в него поцелуем и умоляет:

— Продолжайте.

Это не стирает воспоминания о пережитом, но Питер думает, что если они будут продолжать в том же духе, то новые слои памяти будут так тщательно перекрывать плохие моменты, что это будет почти то же самое, как если бы их стерли.

***

Он свернулся калачиком в объятиях мистера Старка, голый, почти заснувший, и вздрагивает от неожиданного проклятия.

— Что? Мистер Старк, в чем дело?

Медленно, с таким видом, как будто он предпочел бы не делиться этой информацией с Питером, мистер Старк показывает ему планшет в своей руке. На экране лицо Питера, неуклюжая фотография из прошлогоднего выпускного альбома. Ему требуется секунда, чтобы осознать то, что он видит: новостная статья в Дейли Бьюгл, громкий заголовок: **_Человек-Паук разоблачен: страшная тайна борца с преступностью, который поймал Тони Старка в свою паутину_**.

— Срань господня, — Питер поднимает глаза на мистера Старка. — Какого хуя?

— Должно быть, это люди Бека, — говорит мистер Старк. — Они уже использовали Дейли Бьюгл для слива видеозаписи. Блядство. Малыш, мне так жаль, я знаю, как сильно ты хотел сохранить свою личность в тайне.

Да, достаточно сильно, чтобы сделать тогда тот выбор, который он сделал. Он там, повис между ними в воздухе все своей незримой тяжестью.

Но, взглянув на заголовок, потом на мистера Старка — на его взволнованное лицо, на торчащие во все стороны волосы, на синяки на шее, где он всего мгновение назад старательно оставлял засосы, — Питер понимает, что все еще чувствует себя непобедимым.

Не то чтобы ему было наплевать. Просто он уверен, что они со всем справятся.

Словно прочитав его мысли, мистер Старк говорит:

— Что бы это ни было, какую бы негативную реакцию это у тебя не вызвало бы, я рядом.

Питер кивает и снова сворачивается в его объятиях.

— Я знаю, — счастливо бормочет он. — Я знаю, и именно поэтому все будет в порядке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо большое всем, кто оставался со мной на протяжении всей истории. Отдельное спасибо всем, кто помогал мне сделать перевод еще лучше, помогая вылавливать ошибки 🤗😍🤗💝🤗  
> Этот перевод забрал у меня много сил: слишком много драмы, переживаний, нервов и херт/комфорта с преобладанием первой части😩, особенно с контрастом в виде праздничного настроения на заднем плане из-за приближающегося НГ. После того, как я отхерт-комфортила (господи, а это вообще склоняется на русском?!🤔) Тони в "Ангеле", после мучений Питера в этом фике, мне жизненно необходимо откомфортить саму себя))) Поэтому на ближайшие пару недель ухожу в джен, флафф и ни к чему не обязывающие потрахушки))) Никаких драм, страданий и - божеупаси! - изнасилований. Ффатит 😅 Потом я, конечно, опять пойду искать то, что будет трепать мне нервы (и вам заодно, сорри, нот сорри), но это будет потом. А пока... Поздравляю всех с наступающим Новым 2020 Годом⛄🐁🎆. Пусть этот год буде как минимум двое счастливее, чем 2019! Хорошего вам праздничного настроения и больше отличных историй по Старкеру 🥂  
> Love u 3000


End file.
